


Proposals

by GryffindorHealer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Epilogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorHealer/pseuds/GryffindorHealer
Summary: Three. Because it's a nice, prime number. And, the third time is the charm.





	1. The Road Leads On; No Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [luminous beings are we (not this crude matter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661176) by [Kerryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerryl/pseuds/Kerryl), [StellaHunterOfArtemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaHunterOfArtemis/pseuds/StellaHunterOfArtemis). 

**Wednesday, June 30, 1999**

Trees and houses appeared to fly past Ginny Weasley towards the north as the Hogwarts Express sped southward. Blinking, she realised the number of houses increased, meaning London and arrival at Kings Cross to be much closer than Hogsmeade. _I need to decide how I feel_, she thought, _and before we arrive at Kings Cross_.

She sat by the outside window of the compartment, head resting back on the velvet upholstery of the seat top and facing the scenery. Unsure exactly when she dropped out of the conversation with Demelza, Luna, and Dennis, Ginny knew she started watching the scenery when Luna drifted off into a nap, her head resting on Ginny's left shoulder. Watching the scenery, trying to cherish all the pleasant memories she held about the previous years.

Neville asking her to the Yule Ball; yes, her feet complained to her for days after dancing with him. It proved worth it, though, both for meeting Michael and later dragging Harry onto the dance floor when the Weird Sisters kicked things off...

The Twins spectacular exit when they summoned their brooms from Umbitch's office, their fireworks chasing her and Filtch down halways...

Leaping into Harry's arms just to celebrate winning the Quidditch Cup, and then the pressure of his lips against hers making her forget they stood before everyone in the Common Room...

_I should feel excited that I'm done with Hogwarts. And with quite excellent marks on both my OWLs and NEWTs, thank you very much. I'm excited to make my dream of playing professional Quidditch real. I _ am_ excited._

_Aren't I?_

Some time ago, she shifted to trying to push all the unpleasant thoughts out the window to fly behind with the scenery.

Her entire first year, terror-filled by discovering things happened that she couldn't recall, yet she found herself covered with feathers or blood. Or her fourth, fifth, and sixth years capped by battles, one at the Ministry, and two at Hogwarts itself. _I'd prefer all Sixth year prove to be merely a bad dream. Not that that's going to happen,_ she thought.

Which simply made her wonder why she also felt a bit sad.

'Ginny?' She turned to Demelza, an apology written upon her face.

'Sorry, what? I was daydreaming, I suppose,' Ginny replied.

'We're going to walk about a bit before we get to the station, say some more goodbyes. Would you like to come?' Ginny smiled, but shook her head, pointing to Luna.

'Don't think I want to disturb her just yet. Thank you, though.'

'Right, we're off.' She slid the compartment door closed with a wave, and the laughing group disappeared up the corridor. Ginny sighed and turned back to the window.

'I thought they would never leave,' a soft voice spoke. Ginny grinned. Luna stretched her arms, then rested them back at her sides. 'You are quite pensive.'

'Yeah, I am,' Ginny replied. 'And you've been faking being asleep.'

'Not totally. I did take quite a nice nap, you are very comfortable to snuggle against.'

Ginny chuckled. 'Harry says the same thing.'

Stretching again, Luna smiled as she sat up. 'I expect he does. He is going to ask you to marry him.'

Ginny turned her face back to the passing scenery. More and more houses in clusters and groups went by as the train began to slow slightly. 'That's one of the things I've been thinking about,' she said. 'I'm surprised he hasn't already, either during the last Hogsmeade weekend or our last Quidditch match. Did I tell you I dreamed a couple nights before the game that Harry proposed then? He made this deal with Richard, our Seeker, to use one of Weasley's Wheezes to get sick so I'd need to play Seeker. Then he rigged the Snitch with an engagement ring inside. After I caught it, he proposed in front of the whole crowd, and then the Snitch opened and there's the ring.'

Luna shook her head and replied quietly, 'Harry won't do that. He will want the time to be perfect, but for him that means not in public.'

Ginny turned to Luna. 'You aren't asking; you're saying...'

Luna shrugged, responding with her usual dreamy voice, 'Some things I simply know.'

'But how?'

Luna looked into Ginny's brown eyes, her own blue cool and calm. 'There's a difference between knowing and _Knowing_, you see. Mother was the same. People would come over and ask her things, but she would laugh and say she couldn't predict anything. She simply _Knew_ things.'

'So, not like Professor Trelawney, then?'

'Not at all. Cassandras are very rare. Most Seers are like Mother. But one doesn't need to be a Seer to _Know_ that Harry will propose in private, Ginny. Anyone who knows him could know that; he loves you deeply, and he is very private. Just as anyone who knows you knows there are things you need to accomplish first, you don't want to be engaged to marry just yet..'

Ginny's face went blank, focusing on Luna's blue eyes. 'That's what I've been thinking about. I don't know how Harry is going to respond to that, and ...'

'This is something I _Know_, Ginny, since the end of our First Year. You two are the halves of an Old Soul. Harry will be just fine with whatever you tell him. You are both full of love, and love each other. You both want to support each other. And you will.'

'He wants us to be a family, Luna, he wants it so much. I don't think he's going to be all that fine with me telling him I don't want to get married yet.'

'There, you said the most important thing, Ginny. Yet. He may be upset, but he will be fine, because you aren't saying no. Besides, he enjoys your sex life.'

'Luna!' Ginny sputtered. Luna simply looked at Ginny, her whole demeanor both completely accepting of her and challenging Ginny to deny it. 'We haven't... I mean, yes we do, hands, and we both enjoy oral, but right after the war I told him I wanted to but wasn't ready for more... he said not until I took off my knickers and his boxers.'

'How do you pleasure each other orally if you don't take those off?'

'I do... we do... just, not both at the same time. Sometimes it's awkward, but Harry insists.'

'Yes, he is very noble. So you haven't shagged yet? Probably wise, once you do it's hard not to again.'

Ginny tilted her head. 'So you've...'

'Oh yes. Some partners are only for snogging, a few are for more. That's how I figured out that once you do more with someone, it's hard not to again. Well, until the two of you decide that that part of your relationship is changed to something else. Some people find snogging to be unpleasant; most though find it quite pleasant. Neville is a good snogger. So is Susan Bones. Dean Thomas needs to practice some more, though. We snogged some when we stayed at Malfoy Manor.'

Ginny shook her head to herself, only Luna would refer to being held prisoner as ' when we stayed at' someplace. Then, 'Didn't you want to wait until it was with someone you love?'

'But I do love them. Even after we stopped shagging, I still love them, Sometimes shagging and loving can be totally separate. You love me, and I you, and I love Harry also, but we haven't shagged. Oh, you love Harry as well, just differently from me or from how you love your brothers and parents. There's no limit to who or how much we can love, Ginny, other than that we set upon ourselves. And our bodies don't care what causes pleasant or unpleasant stimuli. Only what those stimuli are. '

'Wait, you've snogged Susan Bones?'

'Yes. She's quite good at snogging, and more. As I said, our bodies don't care, whatever limits us on who we should or should not love and how is something we set ourselves. Oh, some people don't feel that way, they feel there's only one way to share sexual pleasure. They are simply denying that their bodies could feel all that.'

'What's it like? Snogging another girl?'

Luna reached up and softly pushed the stray strands of hair that persistently worked themselves out of Ginny's ponytail behind her ear. Then with both hands cupping Ginny's cheeks she leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly yet gently into Ginny's. Breath mingling, Luna's tongue teasing lightly against her, urging Ginny to open hers...

Luna pulled back and released Ginny's face. She turned to her bag to pull out the newest edition of _The Quibbler_. Then grinning at Ginny's bemused expression, she opened the magazine to a point nearly halfway, as if she'd left a bookmark in place, and started to read.

Ginny shook her head slowly, fingertips brushing her lips lightly. 'You just snogged me.'

'Of course. Don't you snog the people you love?'

'I snog Harry. I wouldn't say I snog my parents, or brothers.' Luna smiled. 'But that's not what I meant. Why did you?'

'Because you asked what it's like. Was it so unpleasant?' Ginny dropped her hand, turning in her seat to face Luna. After a short pause she grinned.

'I shouldn't say unpleasant. Surprising, yes. I'm a simple country girl about things like that, Luna. But, that's not what I mean. Why do it when you could simply describe it to me!'

'I could have done, but I rather thought feeling it to be more informative. And to let you know how much I love you, because it will be a long time until we see each other again. Daddy and I are going to travel. He calls it my “gap year.” The train is slowing even more, we should get ready to get off. The others will be back for their things soon.' The two young women stood and began sorting through things they'd pulled from various bags.

'So where are you two traveling to?' Ginny asked, partly to move the subject away from what proved a rather surprising experience.

'We're going to search for some Yeti, or that's what Daddy says. There are sightings in North America. I don't care if we never see one, I'm going to spend time with him. I'm all he's got now.” Luna put her magazine back into her bag and closed it as Demelza and the others came back in, laughing. Ginny pulled the straps of her rucksack over her shoulders, then took out her wand and with a silent swish and flick, levitated her trunk off the overhead rack to the floor by the seat she used.

She looked out the window as the Express slowed even more, brakes beginning to squeal loudly, but the clouds of steam obscured Platform 9¾ completely. When she closed her eyes, though, she _knew_ Harry waited for her. Knew it absolutely. Opening her eyes in surprise, she found Luna regarding her with a gentle, knowing smile, pale blue eyes crinkled with smile lines.

'Yes, he's here, and now you know what it feels like and how it happens, _Knowing_.' her best friend said as the train grumbled to a stop. Ginny reached up and touched Luna's lips gently with one finger.

'Thanks for being such a good friend, Luna,' she said.

'Well, ladies, this is it then, last time off the Express!' called out Demelza closest to the compartment door. 'May all your futures be bright!' Then she slid open the door and pulled her trunk out behind her, turning along the passageway towards the carriage door. One by one the rest of them joined the throngs in the passageway, younger students dragging their luggage, many of the graduating students levitating them as Ginny did.

Climbing down the steps to the platform, she cleared the space by stepping further into the crowd. _There are times_, she thought, _when being a tad short is a disadvantage_. She lowered her trunk to the ground, and climbed onto it to look for her father and Harry again, waving wildly when she spotted them. Harry called to Arthur and started towards her.

She climbed down off her trunk, levitating it, and started through the milling students and family members towards a smiling Harry. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, lifted her feet and spun her around. Ginny laughed at his uncharacteristic public display of affection, and then he kissed her. Softly. Deeply. Very, very thoroughly. Her trunk clattered onto Platform 9 ¾ as she lost focus on the levitation charm.

Then he pulled his lips from hers, still grinning, whispered into her ear, 'I missed you so much,' before letting her go and spinning her towards Arthur. She pulled him into a hug, burying her face into his chest and inhaling the familiar scents of the Burrow and his after-shave- smells of loving safety. 'I missed you, Dad.'

'Look at my little girl grown up and using magic.' He cupped her cheeks and kissed her lightly on her forehead, then beamed at her and both their faces both split into huge smiles. Thoughts flashed quickly through Ginny's mind: her mood changing so suddenly to totally happy from the melancholy on the train, comparing all the kisses while pondering Luna's words, feeling safe when in both sets of arms belonging to the two most important men in her life. The one who gave her life, and the one with whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

She hugged Arthur tightly and pressed her cheek to his chest. Then she turned back to Harry. His infectious grin and sparkling green eyes brought her own grin back. Looking around, she asked, 'Where's my trunk?'

'Banished it to the Burrow already,' replied Harry. 'Handy spell, that, same one Dumbledore used on my things to get them to the Burrow summer of '96. Did you get your Apparition license? Or shall I side-along you home?' She smirked at him, brown eyes glinting.

'I did pass,' she replied, 'but you may side-along me if you'd like.' Then she held out her hand. He took it, entwining their fingers; both of them turned to Arthur who nodded back, then turned himself and Disapparated with a crack. The two young lovers looked into each others eyes, then Harry turned them both.

Arthur, looking for all the world lost in the scenic view to the north, watched them appear in the Apparation point with his peripheral vision. He and Bill established it in the early days after the War ended, but after the family returned to the Burrow. It became obvious that following the Weasley family involvement in that conflict, and with Harry staying with them through that sad summer, they needed a private place to come and go from. This way, they avoided assembled reporters and photographers when they gathered at the front gate by simply using a space beyond the orchard.

The two youngsters held each others eyes for a bit longer, and Arthur smiled to himself. Yes, his little girl had grown up and found herself someone worthy of her love. Several times this past year, he'd watched Harry thinking during Sunday dinners, wondering when he planned to ask Arthur permission to marry Ginny. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't ask that, rather ask Ginny before they even came to him and Molly.

Or that at the least, if Harry did, he and Arthur would be able to keep that from his inquisitive and perceptive daughter. He recognised the signs, her ambition to play Quidditch, to make her own way, establish her unique identity. He knew she wouldn't take kindly to the old fashioned courtship ritual. Fortunately for Harry, he hadn't asked permission. Though, thought Arthur chuckling to himself, no doubt existed in his mind that he'd grant it.

'What's funny, Dad?' asked Ginny as they walked up, still joined at their hands.

'Oh, just remembering how determined you were to learn how to fly, Ginny,' he replied, pointing to their home Quidditch pitch and grinning at the brief look of surprise that flashed across her face. 'Come along, your mother is waiting and I'm sure she'd got dinner prepared.' They walked to the ramshackle house, wiping their boots on the door mat by the kitchen entry.

'You're home!' cried Molly, gathering her daughter into a tight hug. She held Ginny out at arms length and looked her over. 'You look well. How does it feel, being done with school now?'

'Truly? Sort of bitter-sweet. I mean, there are a lot of good things happened despite all the bad. But I am looking forward to starting the rest of my life.'

'Have you heard from anyone?' asked Harry. Ginny nodded as they walked over to the table. It being a weekday, it appeared that only the two of them and her parents were here for the meal. They all sat as Molly waved her wand bringing in the serving dishes to the already set table.

'I've received invitations to trial with the Cannons, the Catapults, and the Harpies. Fifth July the Holyhead trials start, and the next week, Caerphilly. Ron will probably be upset with me, but I've already turned the Cannons down.' She dished some savory aromatic stew into hers and Harry's bowls while speaking.

'Just those few?'

'Yes, for some reason this year all the teams are shoving the trials into the same couple of weeks in July. Not sure why, but it means I could only make two trials.'

'So you are absolutely set on playing Quidditch then, Ginny?' asked Molly.

'Yes, Mum. We've been through this,' Ginny replied, trying to keep calm.

'But what if neither team offers you a position?' Asked Arthur.

'Well, for the short term, say until trials open again, George and Ron both say I can work at the shop.' He nodded, turned to his wife.

'It's what she's wanted for a long time, Molly.'

'But Quidditch is so dangerous.'

'Mum, I survived the War, I think I can handle Quidditch.' Molly looked at her daughter, and nodded.

'Well then,' Molly said, filling Arthur's and her own bowls, 'you had better knock their socks off, young lady.'

The rest of their conversation over the meal passed without Ginny recalling much; mostly she remembered rubbing her leg against Harry's under the table and watching him try to eat without choking. She expected him to glare at her; instead, he returned the favor. But when Molly offered him a second slice of tart, he declined.

'No, thank you, Mrs. Weasley, I really need to get back to the Ministry.' Ginny pouted at him. 'No, seriously, Gin, I've got a case report to finish.'

'Walk you to the apparition point?' she asked.

'Definitely,' he replied, a silly grin on his face. Thanking Molly again for the luncheon, the couple stood and left the house. Ginny gathered his hand into hers as soon as they cleared the door. She kept their pace slow as they walked through the orchard. When they reached the apparition point, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, carding her fingers into his messy hair.

'I really, really missed you, Harry. Are you sure you need to go to work?' He pulled her close and gently kissed her, both of them sighing when their lips parted.

'Yes, I do. How about I make it up to you Friday?' She pulled back, putting a disappointed face on.

'I don't know, that's two whole days without Harry Time. It better be good.'

'Well, it won't be two whole days without Ginny Time; don't think I could go that long. I'll be back this evening and tomorrow for tea. But how does a Muggle picture and dinner sound to you?' Her eyes blazed when he said Muggle cinema; he'd told her about them but she'd still not seen one.

'Really? You've been teasing me about that forever. You know I inherited Dad's interest in things Muggle. What are we going to see? Where?'

'In London, for where, and I've a list of some possibilities to give you before I leave now. Then Friday I'll let you guess, yeah?' He grinned wickedly at her.

'What time, so I can tell Mum.'

'I'll get off early, so I should be able to come get you around five, or you could meet me at the Ministry.' She thought back over his letters from this past year, remembering he said he spent a lot of time in Muggle London to avoid the throngs of gawkers and the press.

'Pick me up here,' she replied, and smiled at the relief in his eyes that she'd picked his preference. 'Now kiss me again and get going or I won't be letting you leave and you'll get in trouble and _not_ be able to take me to a movie.' Their lips met again, this time somewhat fiercer, longing, both of them wanting to make up for lost time. He pulled away gently and she whined softly in disappointment.

'I'm going,' he said, and let her go, reaching into his robes to hand her a folded bit of parchment. Turning and walking to the apparition point, he turned back and called to her, 'But getting into trouble over you would be totally worth it.' And with a turn and a CRACK, he left.

**Friday, July 2, 1999**

The bemused look of wonder on Ginny's face, chocolate brown eyes blazing in happiness as they walked out of the cinema brought a huge smile to Harry.

'That. Was. TOTALLY AWESOME!' She bounced on her toes and twirled so Harry needed to lift their arms and let her under or loose his grip on her hand. And tonight of all nights he wanted to never loose that grip.

'You liked it then?' Her smile grew larger, nodding back at Harry as he pulled her close beside him.

'I loved the pod race! It was just like flying, and Quidditch, and I could feel the wind in my face...' Harry laughed and stopped, spinning Ginny into his arms. She raised her face to his, and he kissed her softly.

'I'm glad,' he said, grinning. The crowd of pedestrians on the pavement flowed around them, mostly not noticing other than that an obstacle stood in their paths. Some, though, saw the couple, and smiled (at least internally) at young lovers oblivious to the people around them.

'So, what do you think of the picture?' Ginny asked after what seemed hours being lost in emerald green eyes. She gently pushed out of his arms and turned, their fingers still entwined. They started walking slowly as Harry shrugged.

'It's good. Just... not as good as the first one.' Harry felt his heart skip when her eyes scrunched and that wee crease appeared between her golden-red eyebrows.

'What do you mean, first one. This is the first one, said so right at the beginning. Episode One, A Phantom Menace.' Harry grinned.

'Yeah, but the first ones came out in the late '70's and '80's. My mum told the rest of them, when it was released here in Great Britain, they were all going to see it over Christmas Hols. They all turned into huge fans.'

'And you know this how?'

'Sirius and Remus told me.'

'When?'

'Summer of '95 when we were stuck at Grimmauld Place. One night I woke up from a nightmare, and the two of them were drinking in the sitting room. I heard part of what they were talking about and asked. They told me the whole story. Then Remus brought over a telly and a betamax recorder the next night and we watched the whole series. Sirius hadn't seen the end because...' He faltered a bit, then forged on. 'Well, he couldn't see the last one when it came out, and they'd made a bet about one of the relationships, so Remus brought it over and we watched the whole thing.'

They continued walking as Ginny thought about this. 'I guess you didn't come get me then because we were sort of just becoming friends. I mean, we were friends, but that's when I was into my getting over my crush on you stage.'

'I can show you those, on another date. But you asked if I like this one. I liked a lot of it, but there's things I'm not sure about. I mean, the Force is like magic. There are people who can use it, and people who can't, but this whole thing about the midichlorians is just too weird. You can either use the Force, or you can't.' She grinned at him.

'You're really into this, aren't you?' He grinned back, nodding.

'So were my parents and Sirius and Remus. I told you, they made bets on the different relationships.'

'Who won?'

'Sirius. And he was pissed at Remus for spoilering him about it.'

Then her stomach rumbled, loud over even the traffic noise from the road. Her eyes got large, and they both burst out laughing. 'Guess I'd better get you fed now then, yeah? Weasley appetites.'

'So what are you going to feed me on this Muggle date?' she asked, smirking.

'Muggle date? When did I say that? Isn't this just like any date, Wizard or Muggle?'

Ginny raised a red eyebrow at him. 'How should I know, Harry? I've really only dated three blokes, and nearly all of that at school. Not sure how to compare finding quiet places at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade weekends to this.' Then she smirked. 'And you said it just Wednesday, when you asked me to go out this evening.' He grinned back.

'I did, didn't I. Well, then as to feeding you, any preferences?'

Ginny grinned wickedly. 'It's a Muggle date. So, something Muggle.'

'All right, did you ever have pizza? And, eat out or take-away and go back to Grimmauld? '

Ginny cocked her head slightly, sinking into those gorgeous green eyes, and shook her head. 'Don't believe I have eaten pizza. What is it?'

'Well, it's sort of a huge flat bread covered in different sauces and vegetables and meats and cheese. Originated in Italy, and it's really popular with Muggles. Particularly with beer or wine. But with other things to drink too.'

'Sounds marvelous. As for Grimmauld, won't Ron and Hermione be there?'

'Not tonight. They've, er, well Hermione invited Ron over to her parents. And it'll be a bit quieter, we can talk about the film we just watched.'

'Then take away it is. Where do we find this marvelous pizza?'

'We'll need to Apparate, but first, what do you want on it?' Harry explained the different toppings again, and that they could order a pizza with various combinations, up to nearly everything, by different names. Ginny's stomach growled several more times, each louder than before, until they decided to order something called a Large Supreme.

'Now what, is this a magical place you can send a patronus, Harry?'

'No, but that's not a problem. We're on a Muggle date, remember? Watch.' And he pulled open the door to a red booth on the edge of the pavement. Ginny looked up and down at it, there was a sign at the top.

'A Muggle telephone booth!' she exclaimed. Harry nodded, they stepped in, and he pulled some coins from his pocket. _Muggle money_, Ginny realised. He waved her to join him inside. Handing her a coin, he picked up the receiver and held it so she could hear the tone. Grinning, he pointed to a slot. 'Drop the coin in,' he said. She pushed it in, the telephone sounded a 'bong'. Harry dialed a number. The dial tone changed, several trill-trill sounds, then-

'O Sole Mio, how can we help you?' came a voice from the earpiece.

'I want to order a Large Supreme for take away please,' Harry said.

'Right, one Large Supreme. Anything else?'

'Yes, a half dozen garlic rolls please.' Ginny's stomach rumbled loudly again. 'No, please, make that a dozen.'

'And a dozen garlic rolls. That it?'

'Yes.'

'And who is it for?' He looked at Ginny and grinned hugely.

'Ginny,' he said, watching her eyes get large.

'Be ready in 20, mate.'

'She'll be there, Thanks!' And he hung up.

'What do you mean, Ginny,' she asked, grinning back.

'Because you're going to pick it up and pay. Don't worry, I'll be there, and I'll give you the money because I'm buying.'

'Harry, I know I took Muggle Studies, but we didn't cover currency conversions. I don't know Muggle money!'

'Then it's time you learned. First lesson will be easy,' he replied, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He pulled out three notes, two tenners and a five, handed it to her. 'All you need do is give these to whoever runs the till, and say, “Keep the change.” They'll say thank you because you'll be tipping them as well. Then we'll head home to Grimmauld.'

'What are we going to do for the next 20 minutes?' she asked, wagging her eyebrows at him, leaning in.

'Walk. Talk. Find a good Apparation point close by. Maybe snog a bit. But no snogging here, there's already someone giving us a stink-eye needing the phone, yeah.' He opened the door and they stepped out, both wrapping an arm around each other and walking away as the middle-aged Muggle lady harrumphed at them.

HG HG HG HG HG

'Kreacher,' called Harry as they stepped into Grimmauld Place. With a 'pop' the house elf appeared before him as Ginny took off her light jacket.

'Sir is home, with Miss Weasley. What may Kreacher do for you?'

'We'd like a couple buttterbeers, plates, and forks in the sitting room, please. And then we'll be quite good, you may retire if you like.' Kreacher nodded, and Disapparated. Harry handed the pizza box to Ginny and hung his jacket next to hers. Then they passed down the hallway towards the sitting room.

'When did you start replacing the elf heads, Harry? The portraits look much better than those old things.'

'Don't say that too loud around Kreacher. He's happy with what I'm doing, but it took a bit to convince him. Started a few months back.'

'Looks like Dean's work.'

'It is. When I asked him about it, he offered to do it for free. I told him to hell with that; he's good, he gets paid. I get the originals for Grimmauld here, he can make as many prints as he wants from those.'

He sat on the davenport and set the box on the table in front of it.

'Is that chocolate?' Ginny asked as Harry opened the box.. He shook his head, gently touching the edge crust with the back of one finger. Pulling his wand from his back pocket he passed over the box murmuring a warming spell. Nodding in satisfaction, he looked at her.

'No, that's the balsamic vinegar drizzle.' Kreacher appeared and set the plates on the table, then waving his hand a slightly curved knife appeared in mid-air. With another wave, the knife traced through all the pre-done cuts from O Sole Mio. Harry carefully lifted a slice out of the box onto a plate and handed it to Ginny. 'I warmed it up a bit, so be careful The cheeses will surprise you how hot they can be.' He repeated the process onto the second plate as Kreacher opened the butterbeers. He added a couple serviettes seemingly from nowhere. Then with a slight bow and pop, he Disapparated again.

Grinning at Ginny he pulled his plate closer. 'You can use the fork to eat pizza, but this is how you're supposed to.' Carefully he picked up the wedge-shaped slice and bit off the tip of the wedge. Ginny emulated him, though she took a smaller bite at first. Her eyes got big as she chewed, then closed as bliss painted her face. Taking a second bite she chewed quicker.

'Oh. Merlin's Baggy. Boxers. That's _good_!' Harry smiled, quickly working on putting his piece inside himself. A quarter hour passed as they ate, with snippets of conversation about what items covered this new to Ginny delectable feast.

'Why don't they serve this at Hogwarts?' she asked, sitting back in the davenport and swallowing some butterbeer to wash down her fourth slice. 'I wonder what Mum will think of it.' Harry shrugged.

'So you liked it, then?' She smiled, leaning her head back against the davenport and reaching for Harry's hand. Nodding slowly, she pulled Harry closer.

'You've made this evening one of the best I've ever had, Harry. Thank you.' Then setting her butterbeer down, her free hand reached behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. Harry's hand came up, fingers carding into her silky hair, then along her cheek and down her neck. Their lips pulled apart in a slow series or repeating pecks as their eyes opened and caught each other.

'Lord I've missed snogging you,' she said quietly.

'Not half as much as I've missed snogging you.' She grinned, palm of her hand caressing his cheek.

'Are we really going to hold a discussion as to who missed whom more, rather than continue snogging?'

Harry shifted off the davenport onto one knee, his green eyes trapping hers. He reached into his jeans pocket, taking out a small velvet covered box, and Ginny felt her stomach float like she went into a steep dive on her broom.

‘Ginny, I love you. I am terrible with words, so I’m keeping this simple. I can’t imaging going through life without you. Will you marry me?’ He started to open the box but Ginny wrapped both her hands around his, enclosing them, keeping the box closed. Still trapped by shining hopeful emeralds, she steeled herself.

‘Harry, I’m… We’re too young, we’re not ready yet. I’m not ready. Ask me again, after a bit. I’m not going anywhere.'

Silence grew and spread through the room like ice across a still pond. Ginny felt Harry's hands, still held within hers, begin to tremble. Hope slowly faded from his face, trepidation creeping in its place. The sitting room faded away, their eyes the only visible things to either of them.

'What?' His whisper a scream, a shout, a plea, a denial, a hollow echo of a life before learning his birthright.

'We're not ready yet. Ask me again in a while.' She caressed his thumbs lightly with hers as he gave a slight shake of his head, and again, again.

'You don't want to...'

'That's not what I said. Listen to what I said.' He continued to shake his head slightly, green and brown eyes locked unmoving. She could feel his certainty that he knew the outcome of this evening shatter, the cold uncertainty sweeping from him over them like a Dementor. She pressed his hands tighter between hers, willing him warmth, trying to be his patronus.

His voice trembling, 'Are you breaking it off with us?' She shook her head fiercely.

'I want you in my life. But there are things I need to do, Harry, goals I want to accomplish. All my life, I'm the Weasley Girl. First one in generations! The one who couldn't join her brothers flying or playing Quidditch because it's too rough, even though most of my clothing came to me as hand-me-downs from them, and I did most of the same things they did. The Baby that needed to be protected. We know how well that worked out.

'I need to be more, to show everyone I am more. I want to buy my own house with no help from my parents, to buy my own pretty clothes and show everyone that even though I'm tough and brave, I'm also a woman. My brothers need to feel me rub it in their faces that I am _better_ than them at Quidditch.

'I like being your girlfriend, Harry, I don't like being _known_ only as Harry Potter's Girl. You treat me as your equal. I need the world to do the same. I want to be in your life, I want us together. I just, not engaged.

'Not yet.'

He pulled his hands from hers. Standing up he started pacing in front of the davenport, pushing the ring box roughly into his pocket, his hand then ruffling through his hair. He turned and glared at her.

'All I ever wanted is a family,' he told her.

'You have a family, Harry. We are your family. This doesn't change that; Mum and Dad probably adopted you that first summer you came to visit us. Probably before I stuck my elbow into the butter.'

'But you don’t want–'

'That’s not what I said. Think about what I said. And ask me again after a while.' He started pacing again, both hands pulling at his black hair.

'Should I leave and go home?' Harry stopped, looking at her.

'No, I promised your mum I'd get you home and I don't want to make her angry. I need to think. I... Just give me a half hour, if I'm not back ask Kreacher where I am. I'll be still here at Grimmauld.' He turned and strode out of the sitting room and she heard his rapid steps fading up the stairs.

She sat back in the davenport and blew out a slow breath. 'Well, that went well, didn't it, Ginevra,' she asked herself, looking around the sitting room for something to do.

HG HG HG HG HG

Ginny paged through the current issue of Quidditch Today as she waited, not really reading anything. She felt like she told Harry clearly that she didn’t want to break up with him. She simply didn’t want the added pressures of being Engaged. But she knew it hurt him. Fifteen minutes passed. She decided not to wait the minutes he’d asked for. ‘Kreacher,’ she called out. With a Pop the old house-elf appeared.

‘Yes, Miss Weasley?’

‘Harry said you would know where he is, and I don’t want to waste time searching for him.’

‘Sir is on the roof. You may go up through the attic.’

‘Thank you. And Kreacher, there’s no reason to call Harry Sir.’

The elderly House Elf looked at her as if she were a four year old who just used a dirty word that she didn’t understand.

‘Yes, Miss Weasley, there is.’ And then he Disapparated.

Ginny climbed the stairs to the fifth floor landing, looking around. For all the time, albeit mostly four years ago, she'd spent in Grimmauld Place she never noticed the slightly brighter patch in the wallpaper across from the top of the stairs. There was no doorknob to be seen. She pulled out her wand, and with the right movements whispered 'Alohamora.' The wall opened.

She climbed the narrow stairs behind into the attic and looked around the cluttered, open space. There, at the front of the townhouse, she saw his silhouetted shape. He sat outside the wide window, on a small platform overlooking the street below. In the middle light, two of the three sashes had been pushed up, creating a small door out to the not quite balcony. Ginny ducked slightly as she stepped through the opening, then squatted next to Harry. ‘You all right?’

He turned his face to hers. Those green eyes looked at her, more like the calm pond on the Burrow than the blazing suns of only a quarter hour past. He held out his hand tentatively. She sighed slightly at that. Twining their fingers together she shifted to sit next to him.

'Yes.’ He turned back towards the lights of the city as the calm silence spun out a bit. She watched his thumb softly stroking the back of her hand taking her back to a time before the Hunt, before the Carrows. A time that felt endlessly full of hope.

‘Nice view.’ He nodded.

‘I found this a bit after you started Hogwarts last year. Needed a place to get away from Ron and Hermione at times. Found it to be a good place to think.’

‘And what did you think about tonight?’

‘Been thinking you're right,'

'I usually am.' He grinned at her cheekiness. 'What am I right about this time?'

'You didn't say "No." I just... you said we’re too young. I started thinking, my parents got married young. And then I thought, what if they had to get married? What if Mum got pregnant?’

'You don't know that, Harry.'

'Right. I don't know much at all about that time, and there's no one left who likely knew for sure. But it was a terrible, horrible time to... McGonnagall told me Mum couldn't find work because she was Muggleborn. It's a big part of the reason she joined the Order. But it was a bad time, they were fighting Riddle, and he already wanted them either for himself, or dead. Then they got pregnant. It changed everything for them.'

‘But I’m not pregnant, Harry.’

‘I know, I’m saying this wrong. I just... I'm sure Mum wanted to do things, more things than just being a wife and a mum. You said there are things you need to do first. Own your own place, be a Quidditch professional and financially secure, be known as more than the Weasley Girl. You getting pregnant now, Ginny, that would shut down your dreams. I won’t do that to you. I want you to be you.’

She felt her retort 'How can I be anyone but me' on her tongue, and stopped. His thumb still caressed her hand softly, but his eyes now glowed with concern, with hope, with the same resolve that shown just before he left on the Horcrux Hunt. Only this time she knew he didn't steel himself for a long absence, for potentially there being no future at all. Now, he wanted, needed to build a future. His. Hers. _Theirs_. Her other hand reached up, caressing his cheek lightly. 'And you did hear me, that I want to be in your life.'

Nodding, he blinked, eyes still shining. 'I just... Do you know what the Mirror of Erised is?'

'No.'

'It's an enchanted mirror, I saw it over Christmas Hols my first year. It's useful, and dangerous. Dumbledore used it to help guard the Philosophers Stone.' She nodded for him to go on. 'When I saw it, it's the first time I saw my parents. They stood behind me. They weren't there, only in the Mirror. But I could feel them there. I took Ron to see it, and he couldn't see my family. He saw himself as Quidditch Captain, and Head Boy, and lots of gold. The Mirror of Erised shows us our deepest hopes and desires.'

Ginny nodded slowly, realising what Harry really meant. 'I probably would see myself successful, too, independent. I love my family, I love you, and I also want to be accepted for who and what I am. Not as the Weasley Girl, not as Harry Potter's Girlfriend. Though that's nice, I like being your girlfriend very much Harry. I just don't want to be known solely for that.'

'I get that. That's why I decided to wait.'

'Wait for what?'

'A bit.' This time she grinned at his cheek. 'Then ask again. Because _that's_ what you said. That's what you told me to do.'

'Harry, you don't wait well, you know.'

'Suppose I'll just have to learn, then. Already practiced some, you know.' She looked at him curiously, eyebrows arched. 'This whole year, with you at Hogwarts. That's a whole year of waiting practice, yeah?' Ginny grinned.

'What else do you fill the waiting with?'

'I asked Kreacher to teach me about House Elves. We'll just keep up with those lessons.' She nodded, tilting her head left slightly.

'What's with him calling you Sir? You're the one that told Snape there's no need to call you sir.'

'Told him I don't like the term Master. When they respect the people they serve, they do like serving, something Hermione is only beginning to understand. Gin, it truly is their whole life. With him respecting me and because I'm the Head of a House, he also needs to show that respect. But calling me Master Harry felt too much like Dobby calling Malfoy Master. When Kreacher learned Kingsley insisted on that whole Order of Merlin business, he started calling me Sir.'

'But why?'

'Turns out that in the Muggle world, it's the equivalent of several other Orders that all include a knighthood.'

'Ooooo, so I should call you Sir Harry also. Hey, does that mean Ron and Hermione are too?'

'Yup.'

'Oh, this is going to be fun at the next family dinner. “Won't you sit here, Sir Ron? Please, Dame Hermione, sit next to Sir Ron.'

'Not sure you want to push that prank, Dame Ginevra.' Ginny pulled back, her eyes widening.

'What?'

'Your OoM 2nd Class means you're Dame Ginevra. I might just need to let that slip to Kreacher.'

'No! No way!' Harry simply grinned hugely at her. 'Don't you dare, Harry James! Damn, a perfectly good prank lost. What good is it, then, this Order of Merlin?'

'Well, you get guaranteed invitations to all major Ministry functions. Because, OoM, right? And a small stipend from the Ministry. I think for you it's 100 galleons a year.'

She thought about that a moment. 'That's something. Why haven't I heard about this yet?'

'Likely it's been deposited into your Gringott's vault. That's something else you get with it, if you don't already have one,' he replied.

'What else will you do?'

'Work, obviously.'

'No, with me, prat. What will _we_ do?'

'Go on more dates?'

'Film again? That was fun Harry. We need to take Dad to some of those, soon.'

'Next week maybe?' She nodded, grinning. 'Actually, I wondered if you'd like to go see the Weird Sisters in Birmingham in a couple weeks?'

'Harry, that concert's been sold out for _months_.'

'Has it, then.'

'Wait... you already bought tickets? You bought them months ago? You've been planning this?'

'Well, you do like their music.'

'So, given you mentioned Aurors starting pay isn't particularly high, are we in the nosebleed section?'

'How about... the mosh pit?'

'What?!'

'You're worth tapping the savings, Gin.' She leaned over, cupped his cheek, and pressed their lips together in a soft lingering kiss.

'OK. But that's still a couple weeks away. What will we do sooner?'

'It's a beautiful night, yeah? How about we go for a fly?'

'There aren't any brooms here, Harry.'

'No, but there are at the Burrow, and I still need to take you home. I watched your Mum duel Bellatrix. I am not getting on her bad side!'

'Wise decision, Potter. So, you'll wait?'

'Yes. Because I love you. And I get it, I mean, you're usually being referred to as Potter's girlfriend, or the Chosen's Chosen, and that's not good enough for you, Gin. You deserve more.’ His free hand reached up and took her chin gently, the soft touch proving irresistible as he lifted until their eyes met. ‘Put this on my “How to: What Harry Does While Waiting list.” We're going to get to a point where we're called Ginny Weasley, Famous Chaser and her Number One Fan.'

_And her Number One Fan_ . His voice echoed in her head with those words. A sense of tranquility swept across her, a quiet determination no less fierce than what she felt from him when she’d kissed him on his 17th birthday. And she _Knew_, just as Luna described, those words embodied his commitment to Them. She surrendered to herself at that point, letting herself sink into his eyes. Slowly she leaned into him. This kiss began gently, then deepened, much the same fearful sensation as that birthday. This time, though, the flavor changed when their tongues began their dance. This time tasted of certainty rather than desperation, commitment. After a soft moan (_was that him, or me?_) their lips parted, breath mingling.

'I love you, Harry.'

'I know. And you don't want to be married – yet. Not until the headline reads “Winning England Chaser Ginny Weasley Marries Some Auror.”' He stood, offering her a hand, and pulled her upright when she took his. 'Now, how about we go to the Burrow, let your parents know we're back and going for a short local fly?'


	2. High In the Air, Still Feel You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's here to visit, and he's got a secret. Harry's got a secret of his own. And Ginny, well, she's about to experience one of the best days of her life.

**Sunday, 6 February, 2000**

Charlie Weasley spun out of the floo in a cloud of ashes and planted his feet firmly on the flagstones in front of the deep, soot-stained hearth. _ Well, that's an advantage of years of ducking and dodging around dragons _ , he thought, _ floo travel doesn't bother me anymore. _ Glancing around the pub that Harry'd given him as the address, he noted no one seemed to be watching the new arrival. Rather a small crowd of mixed families with children, older witches and wizards (often as couples), and some younger ones filled the air or the warm, cozy room with a soft murmur of excited conversations. Nodding to himself, Charlie figured they all gathered before heading to the Holyhead Stadium for this afternoon's game.

He stepped forward to clear the flagstones and stopped, bemused by the sudden sensation of hundreds of invisible clothes brushes gently but firmly sweeping the soot and ash off his clothing from his spinning journey. Their work quickly accomplished, Charlie stepped forward and turned to see the small cloud being sucked back into the hearth and up the chimney. _ Mum needs to know about that charm _, he thought, shaking his head. Turning back to the publican behind the bar, he nodded in response to the amused grin.

'You like me wife's cleaning charm, then, I take it? Welcome.'

Charlie nodded again in response. He moved calmly through the room to the bar, unconscious that he mimicked the behemoths he worked around in his gait. The man gently buffing the already polished surface didn't appear to notice. A pleasant-faced woman with short brown hair at the other end of the bar nodded in his direction. Charlie considered their faces, and figured her to be the afore-mentioned wife. They looked to be in their late 30's or early 40's, but Charlie knew that as a witch and wizard, they could well be 30 years older than that. He shifted his rucksack on his shoulder and leaned onto the bar.

'My mum would like that charm, probably be happy to swap some for it if need be.' The witch at the other end smiled and started walking towards them. The pub owner grinned. 

'How can we help you?' he asked.

'A pint of what ale you're proudest of, please, and some information if you can.' With a bigger smile, Charlie's host turned with a glass mug in his hand. Following a quick rinse from a water tap, he carefully pulled it full of an amber fluid from a tap on the wall behind the bar. Charlie noted the technique avoided a large head of foam at the top. As the publican set it onto the bar in front of him, Charlie dropped several silver sickles and a galleon on the counter. Lifting the mug, he took a healthy sip, let it roll slowly across his tongue before swallowing. 'Nutty,' he said quietly, 'lightly hopped, bit of barley and... something not quite spicy?' He looked into the grinning face before him.

'Oh, I could tell you, but it's a family secret. My own recipe, Casual Sects, what I calls it,' came the response. Charlie took another pull. If this one ale matched the rest of this pub’s fare, he could see why Ginny and Harry liked it. 'Now, what information are you looking to find?'

'I'm supposed to meet a bloke, somewhat taller than I am, bit of a specky git with wild black hair,' said Charlie.

The sudden chill in the previously warm room matched the frown on the formerly smiling face before him. Conversations continued, but notably quieter, and Charlie could see several of the wizards at tables around him now seemed more focused _ on _ him. Not looking straight at him, just... aware. Slowly he set the mug down on the bar, resting his hand closer to his chest and his wand inside his jacket.

'Not sure where you've come from, sir,' said the publican frigidly, ‘so I need to ask. You do know the name of the establishment you've entered?' 

Charlie nodded slowly. 'The Happy Harpy.'

A nod. 'Yes. And we here of Magical Holyhead are rather fond of our Harpies. A good many of them frequent us with their custom. Oh, not for the big post-game celebrations, more for the everyday gatherings. And I'll thank you to watch your language while you're under my roof. The one you describe sounds like Chaser Weasley's fellow.' The rising tension in the room could be cut with a severing charm. Charlie took a slow breath as the witch stood next to her wizard on the opposite side of the bar, her hand out of sight beneath it.

'My apologies for any offense; I truly intended none. He is indeed your “Chaser Weasley's fellow,” and he's heard those words from my brothers and I often. Usually calls me a dim-witted dragon dung shoveler in response, which apparently I may be. Ginny Weasley is my sister. Name's Charlie Weasley.'

One, two slow breaths, the stillness in the room now louder than Sunday church bells, and Charlie just about reached for his wand when a half dozen loud laughs erupted around the space, including from the witch and wizard facing him.

'Well, alright then,' the laughing witch got out, 'Can't say much plainer than that. Welcome to the Happy Harpy, Charlie Weasley. I'm Cissy Hooley, and this is my husband, Christian.' Charlie let loose the breath he hadn't, quite, been holding. Looking closer at Cissy he realized her eyes showed two colors, brown on the right and blue on the left.

The background sounds resumed at their previous level and Charlie gratefully took another pull on his pint. Setting the mug back on the bar, he focused on bright, grinning eyes as Cissy's hand appeared above the counter, sans wand. 'So obviously you've known Ginny her whole life. How long have you known Harry?' she asked.

'First met him, he was 14 or 15, but Mum and Dad took to him before that. My youngest brother, Ron, and he are best mates, been such since their first year at Hogwarts.' Charlie took another pull, savoring the nutty brew. 'I helped wrangle the dragons for the TriWizard Tournament.' Two nodding heads responded to that, and a hand resumed polishing the spotless counter. 'Next time I saw him was my brother Bill's wedding. They come in here often, do they?'

Christian shrugged slightly, starting to buff some glassware and passing them to Cissy who racked the glasses and mugs. 'Once a week or so, sometimes more. Expect it depends on her training and his work. They do like Cissy's cooking.'

Cissy laughed brightly. ‘I don't offer a big menu. Usually, it's what's on for the day. He's particular fond of my treacle tart, he is. Says it's in the top five he's ever eaten, won't tell me whose is number one though.'

Charlie chuckled, sipping again. 'No, he wouldn't,' he replied, eyes matching his smile.

Cissy cocked her head slightly, then nodded. 'I'll wager your mum makes treacle tart. Care to try mine? Maybe then I'll find out his number one.'

Laughing, Charlie shook his head. 'No, thank you though. Ate before I traveled. Harry didn't mention he'd asked me to meet here, did he? He's got my pass for today's game.' Both the Hooleys indicated in the negative. Christian pointed to a large photograph on the wall opposite that showed the main gate to Harpies Den Stadium.

'Gate's opening about now, there's a safe apparition point just inside the Alley across the road from us when you go; that's what you're looking for when you focus on the destination. But you've a bit of time if you think he'll be here.' He pushed the galleon back towards Charlie as Charlie finished his pint. 'That's overpayment, no need.'

Charlie grinned again, pushed the galleon towards Cissy and winked. 'That's me, paying on your wager. Weasleys always settle a bet, sacred honor. That, and a bit on my evening that unintended offense.' He settled his rucksack more securely on his shoulder, but before he could turn away, Christian leaned closer towards him, and spoke quietly.

'Feel free to tell the specky git he owes you for not giving warning, nor for meeting you here. And no worries, you're welcome to return.' Charlie nodded his thanks, and saluting finger to eyebrow, turned and strode out of the Happy Harpy.

Sharp, cold air slapped his cheeks as he started along the pavement, his breath gathering in clouds like the smoke from the Hogwarts Express as he walked. He spotted the entrance to Lewellyn Alley across the way, and after checking for street traffic crossed and entered, moving briskly. About five minutes down the way, Harry's disembodied voice caused him to jump a meter to the side.

'Sorry I'm late, Charlie, needed to attend to a pre-game ritual.' Charlie looked around the empty Alley.

'Bloody buggering hell, Harry, don't do that to a bloke, yeah! Where the hell are you?' Boots without legs appeared where the voice came from.

'Right here. I'm under my Cloak; part of my pre-game prep.' The boots vanished again. Charlie let out a deep breath, concentrating on slowing his heart. It was one thing to know his sister's boyfriend owned a really impressive Invisibility Cloak, and another all-together to experience the reality first hand.

'You OK?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, fine, just startled me is all. Why the hell are you using your Cloak?’ Suddenly Charlie laughed. ‘Why are you hiding under that thing?'

‘It's a surprise for Ginny, is why I'm … well, hiding I guess is the right word.’

_ Surprising Ginny by hiding _ , Charlie wondered. _ What could he be doing? Unless… _

‘Does Ginny think you won’t be at the game?’

'Nah, she knows when I'm about, even when I’m using the Cloak. It's what… in one way, it’s not exactly a surprise. I mean, we've talked a bit about it, but I don't think she'll be expecting it today. It's the right time, though, and I had the most important parts ready.' They walked in silence a bit, Charlie now able to hear the faint foot-falls next to him. So faint he expected that again, if he hadn't spent his professional lifetime working around dragons, where any and every cue could mean being safe or being severely hurt, he wouldn't know someone was walking right next to him.

'So is this some prank? Anything I need to do to help?'

'Not worried about Ginny coming back at you on this are you?' Harry asked.

'We're Weasleys, Harry. We expect to be pranked by our siblings, and to prank right back as well.'

'It's not exactly a prank, at least not on Ginny. But yeah, just follow my lead when it starts. You'll know what to do.’ 

_ Bloody hell _ , thought Charlie, _ he’s going to do a big public proposal. Ginny’s not going to appreciate that much _… ‘How close are we to the apparition point?'

'Another 20 meters or so. You got a good idea where to go, or should I side-along you?' Charlie started walking again, shaking his head.

'Your friends in the Happy Harpy showed me the photograph of the main gate, if that will do.'

'Family entry is on the other side, bit more private. We could walk around if you care.'

'No, side-along will do.' 

Here we are,' Harry said. Charlie stopped, close to the wall of a shop.

A hand appeared and grasped his arm firmly. 'Ready.' He nodded, and felt the familiar twisting squeezing pull as Harry turned, then another view of the stadium, similar yet different from the image in the Happy Harpy, filled his vision. A good number of people walked around him, the sounds of team chants and slightly drunken singing wafting through the air. To either side of them at about 50 meters, Charlie could see the crowds congregating slightly in front of entry gates. Straight ahead, another gate hosted a smaller crowd, the sign above the entry proclaiming it the 'Family and Fledglings Entry Only'.

The hand disappeared, and reappeared with a pass ticket. 'This is yours, Charlie. They're actually a bit used to me showing up under the Cloak, at least for getting in.' They started forward, and Charlie found himself nodding to greetings from the happy Harpy fans moving around. As they neared the gate, the immediate crowd thinned a bit. Right at the gate stood a young couple, both dressed in green and gold Harpy jumpers, the young wizard's eyes focused on the young witch's. Behind them, all wearing Harpy stocking caps stood a family of four, parents with a son and daughter nearly old enough for Hogwarts, he thought. Just in front of him as he joined the queue stood an older couple, both wearing Harpy scarves.

They turned towards him as he stopped, both smiling. 'Hullo, haven't seen you here before,' said the witch pleasantly, 'but based on the hair and freckles I'm guessing you're one of Ginny Weasley's brothers. Galeeza Armstead, my husband Oscar.'

Charlie grinned back. 'That obvious, was I? Need to work on that. Charlie Weasley.'

Oscar chuckled. 'We've met most of your family, so yes, fairly obvious,' he said. 'You're the one from Romania, works with dragons, right?' Charlie nodded back. 'Fascinating. I've often wondered what it's like working with a dragon. I once thought...'

'No, Oscar, you're far too old now,' interrupted Galeeza. 'Though you did enjoy Care of Magical Creatures.' 

Charlie laughed. 'Old Kettlebum?' They both nodded. 'He was one of my favorites also. Oh, and yes, this is my first time to a Harpies game. Just got in from Romania as a matter of fact.'

'How was your trip?’ Oscar asked.

'Horrid, actually, at least from Denmark to here. That part took forever, some bloke name of Yorric messed up two dozen portkeys. Set everyone back at least six hours getting that straightened out. This being the Family Entry, I take it someone in your family is on the team?' Galeeza smiled.

'Our daughter Gayle is Keeper. As I recall, she mentioned playing against a Charlie Weasley at Hogwarts.' Charlie nodded, blushing and hoping that it simply looked like his cheeks reacting to the cold. The line moved forward and the Armsteads presented their passes, with a brief bit of friendly chit-chat with the ticket taker. 'See you inside, Mr. Weasley, or should we wait and help you get up to the Family Box?' Oscar asked.

Charlie shook his head briefly. 'I've got help waiting, thanks.' They waved and strolled towards the stairs.

The ticket taker turned to Charlie as he stepped up. 'Weasley, I heard. You'd be Charlie then, only one of Ginny’s brothers I've not met yet,' he said. Then his eyes widened as a hand appeared at the grill, holding out an entry ticket. 'Wotcher, Harry, you skiving off work today or summat?' Charlie looked on bemused as the bloke took the ticket, separating it along a perforation and handing the portion back to the disembodied hand.

'Nah, Isaac, they know I'm off. Just trying to keep the focus on Ginny,' came the voice from nowhere. Charlie held out his ticket as the hand disappeared, receiving his half back. 'I'll help Charlie here get up to the box, yeah? How's the missus?'

'Big as a hippogryph she says, and if you tell her I said that I'll call you a bloody liar, Harry. Baby's due in a week, everyone's healthy but bloody hell, she'll be happy when she's delivered.' Charlie heard the chuckle next to him. 'Pleasure to finally see you, Mr. Charlie Weasley, and you're in a treat today. See ya, Harry.' Charlie felt a gentle tug on his elbow and walked through the gate into the Harpies Den.

'What's the treat I am to be expecting, Harry? Anything to do with this surprise you mentioned?'

'Uh, yeah? Stairs over here, mind your step when you get on. They're like the stairs up to the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts. These lead to the Family Box, so keep your ticket handy.' Charlie showed his half-ticket to the security guard wearing green robes trimmed in gold. The guard merely blinked when once again a hand holding a ticket floated in mid-air.

'Glad you're here, Harry,' he said. 'She looked a bit keyed up when I saw them leave the locker room, she'll feel better when she sees you.' He nodded them through, and Charlie felt glad Harry warned him as the stairs started moving under him, lifting him towards the far ceiling.

Charlie looked around him while the stairs slid ever upwards, past open walkways behind the stadium seats populated with more excited Harpies fans. Some of them waved to him or others at intervals on the magical stairs. Charlie felt more concerned that he lost track of invisible Harry.

'How the hell do you hold a conversation when you're using that thing?' he asked. A brilliant laugh came from behind him.

'I don't, usually. Sort of defeats the purpose of being invisible.'

'It occurs to me that since only you and I corresponded about this, I don't know who all is going to be here.'

The stairs slowly rounded a curve again, doubling back on themselves as they continued to rise. Now about a third of the way up, a cacophonous mixture of echoing voices, footsteps, and the intermittent cheer filtering in through the openings to the seats outside surrounded them.

Charlie looked at where he now knew Harry stood, impressed at the absolute lack of any revealing distortion as the background changed behind them. Even here in the shade of the stands he could see his shadow on the stair railing. But nothing gave away that someone stood near him.

'I know Arthur, Bill, George and Ron plan to be here,' Harry's voice floated over. ‘Not sure about Percy. Angelina said she'd be here as well, but I'm not sure about Molly and Fleur.’

'Yeah, she's what, six months now?'

Harry laughed softly. 'More like seven, and starting to complain about she's “_ grosse comme une baleine _”, and everyone contradicts her of course.'

The stairs arrived at the top, and they stepped onto the landing. ‘Hold your pass to the door here, Charlie, and it will open,’ said Harry’s voice, and his hand appeared to press his pass to the door where a handle should be. Charlie pressed his pass to the door as Harry did, and the door opened smoothly before him. ‘Go, Potter,’ he said, and felt the slight rush of air as Harry passed through the opening. Charlie followed, a number of familiar faces already beginning to break into huge smiles.

‘Charlie!’ Molly Weasley fairly shouted, rushing up to him and gathering him in a tight hug. Next Arthur gathered both of them in his arms as well. Bill and George both slapped him so hard on the back that Molly shuffled a bit. When his parents released him from their embrace, Percy grasped his hand and shook it warmly. Charlie laughed at him and gathered Percy into a tight hug.

‘You don’t get off that easy, pompous twit,’ he said into Percy’s ear, earning a laugh back. The brothers separated somewhat, and Percy motioned to the young witch at his side.

‘Charlie, this is Audrey. Audrey, my brother Charlie.’ Then those two were pushed aside by Ron, with Hermione behind him, Charlie chuckling as his youngest brother lifted him off the floor in a bear hug.

‘Where’s Harry?’ Ron asked. Charlie waved about generally.

‘He came in with me, but he’s hiding under that Cloak of his.’

‘It’s a surprise for Ginny,’ came Harry’s disembodied voice nearby.

‘Oh come on, Harry,’ replied Hermione. ‘Ginny knows you’re here, you already went down to see her for your “pre-game” bit.’

‘He’s being very mysterious about it,’ Charlie interjected, and leaning his face close to Ron’s ear whispered, ‘but I think he’s going to propose!’ Then pulling back, said more loudly, ‘Apparently, it’s something they learned when he met her before coming to get me.’ He heard Harry telling both Ron and Hermione that one of them would need to catch his Cloak at some point as Arthur gathered him again, walking to some open seats. Charlie waved to Oscar and Galeeza Armstead a few seats over.

A sonorus-charmed voice echoed around the pitch. ‘_ Witches and Wizards, this is Jeremiah Proudfoot, your Commentator for today, and welcome to Holyhead and the Harpie’s Den! _’ The cheer that went up from the entire crowd caused visceral tingles to run over Charlie’s entire body, pulling him into full-blown anticipation. He wondered at the intensity, his heart beginning to race as it never had when he played for Gryffindor. Looking around the Family box, taking in his brothers and their partners (Ron, wearing a Harpies jacket and a Cannons knit cap, Hermione dressed simply in jeans and jumper; George in his dragon hide jacket; Percy and ... Audrey? Yes, Audrey, both wearing somewhat more dressy coats but in Harpy colors; Bill, just dressed as Bill; his parents both in their somewhat older style robes, and both wearing bright Harpies hats; the presence of Harry next to him, still invisible), he realized the only person not quite present (but would be seen soon) was Ginny. With the exception of Molly and Audrey, all of them filled his memory of the last time he’d seen a live game. The World Cup in ‘94.

Magical windows appeared in the air showing a panning view of the spectators, cheering, waving their arms in unison. Charlie split his attention between the floating screens and watching the crowd on the opposite side of the stadium. Over there, a large group stood and sat suddenly, as more to their side did as well, the sequence continuing in a rolling wave of fans standing - sitting - standing - sitting ‘round the stadium. When the wave reached their Family Box they all stood as well, then sat, letting the flow go. The wave circled inside the stadium three times before the commentator resumed.

‘_ We’re here today to welcome the Wilbourne Wasps. Captain and Keeper, Adam Wilkerson!' _ Charlie watched as a figure burst from a ground-level archway on the opposite side of the stadium, broom zooming up into the middle of the pitch. Looking at a floating screen, he recognized the face. He’d played against Adam at Hogwarts. Thinking back to what he’d been like while on the Hufflepuff team, Charlie missed the names of the Beaters. _ ‘At Seeker, Ty Roglosel!’ _Another player flew in, totally unfamiliar to him. Apparently he’d fallen quite behind on current Quidditch stats and players. Bill pushed something into Charlie’s hand, and he looked down to see today’s Game Players programme. Nodding to Bill he looked back out as the commentator continued.

_ 'At Chaser, Gregory Cutacres! Mycroft Holcomb! And this year coming from way Down Under, Paddington 'Bear' Pantayne!' _As they swooped around the pitch, slowly catching up to their teammates, Charlie noted the face on the third Chaser. A bit swarthy of complexion, his face was also covered in swirling dark markings, and Charlie took in a short gasp. Bill looked over to him. ‘I know those marks,’ Charlie said, leaning closer to Bill’s ear to be heard over the cheering. ‘One of the dragon handlers the past four years in Romania, she had tattoos like that. He’s Maori, from New Zealand.’ 

Bill nodded, and tapped the programme book before turning back to the pitch.

The Wasps circled the stadium at a leisurely pace, and Charlie laughed as multitudes of fans in Wasp black and yellow created ‘The Wave’ again when their favorite team flew past.

‘_ And now, our home team! Captain and Beater, Gwenog Jones! _ ’ The roar that came in response to this near deafened Charlie before the sound filtering charms on the Family Box caught up. Gwenog Jones circled the pitch once, waving at the crowd. ‘ _ Also at Beater, Kaitlyn Gilbourne! _ ’ More green and gold robes zoomed out from far beneath them, quickly climbing and joining Jones in formation. ‘ _ At Keeper, Gayle Arnstead! _ ’ Charlie joined in with the cheering now, turning with a nod and a big smile towards Oscar and Galeeza as their daughter joined the formation. ‘ _ Barbara Greyling, Seeker! And now, Chasers! Leading the squad, Helena Goodchild-Browne! Here’s 'Kate' Glencross! And, filling in for Gerry Grimshaw while she recovers from those Foul Falcons, playing her first time as Starter, send up a cheer for... Ginny Weasley! _’

Charlie stood up as the last player zoomed upwards, green and gold robes fluttering in the slipstream, the red hair unmistakable. But… ‘She cut her hair!’ he shouted to Bill, who merely nodded as their sister rose into her place with the Holyhead Harpies, streaking around the far side of the pitch and waving back at the crowd. She looked so _ right _, he thought, as they curved around the goals and started along this side of the pitch. He wasn’t watching witches flying on brooms; seven creatures born to the air, all tucked tightly into formation swept towards him and everyone else around him. It became obvious their course would bring them closest to the Family Box, and just before they got there a figure appeared from thin air, leaping onto a bench close to the front of the box.

Wearing a Harpies knit cap and a jersey with a large number ‘6’ on the back, the figure raised both arms and bellowed above the noise of the crowd as the Harpies arrived, **‘Harpies! Go Weasley!**’ Charlie glimpsed brief flashes of surprise on all their faces, then huge grins. Ginny’s eyes blazed, and she raised her right hand in a fist as she swept past.

The figure turned to face the rest of the Harpies families, arms still raised, exhorting them to join the cheers. Charlie gawked at a face painted solid green and gold divided down the middle, and then Bill shoved his shoulder hard, pointing at the front of the jersey the figure wore, where in bold flashing gold letters it proclaimed:

**Ginny Weasley’s #1 Fan**

The two teams circled the pitch, whether accidentally or purposefully remaining exactly opposite each other. As in their first pass when the Harpies approached their box, Ginny Weasley’s #1 Fan jumped up on that bench and led the group in cheering. Unlike their first pass, this time all the Harpies raised their arms in salute, then put their focus back to their flying.

_ That’s the surprise _ , Charlie realized. _ He’s working to promote Ginny. _His eyes followed the team as they swept away around the pitch, the entire team beginning to shift places in formation. Head tilted slightly with a puzzled look, then he shifted to the Wasps as they approached his seat.

Only the Wasp Chasers shifted their formation…

Glancing quickly back and forth between the two teams, Charlie grinned wickedly. ‘Smart,’ he said to Bill next to him. ‘Both teams are incorporating some warm-up into their routine. Notice, though, the Harpies are all shifting. Helps to hide their Chasers from scouts.’

Bill nodded. ‘Ginny mentioned that. Plus, all the Harpies train for a back-up position, you’ll see that too if you watch them enough.’ He pointed a couple of players as they shifted. Charlie nodded, seeing one of the other Chasers shift into a Beater’s stance, and Jones shift from Beater to Keeper.

This time as the Harpies approached the Family Box, the entire team did a swooping barrel roll in formation. They flew close enough to each other that any one of them could reach out a hand and touch one or another teammate. Yet all of them held tight to their individual spot in the formation. 

Then the commentator's voice burst into his thoughts again.

_ ‘ _ ** _Now, are you ready for some QUIDDITCH?’_ **

The two teams came to earth in a wide, easy double helix spiral. They landed and dismounted, the captains approaching each other where the Referee stood in the center of the pitch, broom in hand, the crate containing the Quidditch set at his feet.

‘_ Today’s game will be officiated by Oscar Redeaux of the International Quidditch Referees Association _.’

Bill leaned closer to Charlie. ‘We’re still a bit shy on enough officials after the War,’ he said quietly, and Charlie nodded. Life carried on after that May 2, people rebuilding, healing. Yet even now, nearly two years later, small things brought reminders of how much, how many lives they all lost.

Down on the pitch, the two captains stood before Referee Redeaux. His wand came up in a gentle series of moves that Charlie recognized set a time limit on the upcoming spell, then lightly touched three necks, Redeaux’s last. His amplified voice echoed around the pitch.

‘Captains, are your teams ready to play?’

‘Yes,’ came the chorused responses.

‘Then shake hands, and rejoin your teams.’ They faced each other and their hands gripped, once and firmly a rise and drop. Then they parted and returned to stand with their respective mates. Redeaux looked over both teams.

‘Mount your brooms,’ his voice resonated, and as the Harpies and Wasps mounted their brooms, so did he, resting his foot back onto the crate. He leaned forward a bit, and with his wand released the latch. He holstered his wand, placed his whistle in his mouth. Then in one smooth long-practiced motion, his foot opened the crate as he pushed up into the air. The long blast of his whistle seemed to startle the quartet of balls into the air, and the Wasps and Harpies launched after them.

_ ‘Goodchild-Browne takes first possession and passes to Weasley to Glencross and the Harpies are off towards the goal. Rosier sends a bludger at Glencross but Gilbourne is there and diverts it at Cutacres as he attempts an interception…’ _

Charlie’s heart thrilled watching the play start. He recalled the ‘94 Cup game starting at a brisk pace but those teams approached that game expecting it to be a long one, as many Quidditch matches proved to be. This one, though, the Harpies blazed a steaming pace, and the Wasp Chasers seemed to struggle to catch up.

But Wilkerson reached his place at the goals a good measure before the trio of Harpies approached, braiding an intricate course as they passed the quaffle between them. The Wasp Beaters set up an aggressive assault on the Harpies, yet Jones and Gilbourne parried each Bludger. Sometimes they sent them straight at a Wasp, other times they tapped them back and forth before returning the attack.

_ ‘It’s Glencross - Weasley - Goodchild-Browne and Goodchild shoots! Wilkerson saves the attempt and hands off to Pantayne.’ _

The two teams swept around streaking towards the Harpy goals, the Wasp Chasers appearing to try to lighten the pace, but the trio of Goodchild, Glencross, Weasley swarmed around them, pushing at their ball control. Gilbourne and Jones started a concerted attack, often bunting the Bludgers to their partner to avoid the Wasp Beaters gaining control before the iron balls would be driven in at a Wasp Chaser. Still, the Wasps approached the Harpies goal.

_ ‘Holcomb to Cutacres to Pantayne who shoots and Armstead deflects to Quaffle to Glencross! Harpies Chasers wheel around, forming up and Glencross to Weasley to Goodchild-Browne …’ _

The players surged back along the pitch, the Harpies weaving left, right, up, down, criss-crossing each other’s courses. It often seemed to Charlie they’d collide, yet instead they passed centimetres apart. It did make it harder to see who passed the Quaffle to whom if they came together all three, though Proudfoot seemed to keep things fairly straight in the commentary.

_ ‘Shifting into a rising echelon, it’s Weasley to Goodchild-Browne and they’re closing in on the Wasp goals again, Wilkerson moves to defend against Goodchild-Browne and GOODCHILD PASSES TO GLENCROSS - Glencross SCORES! Harpies take first blood 10 up to Wasps! _

_ ‘Over in the Harpies Family box, there’s a huge cheering section, being led by someone wearing a jersey declaring they’re Ginny Weasley’s Number One fan. And now Holcomb takes the Quaffle ... ‘ _

Charlie watched as the Wasps spun in formation and zoomed toward the Harpies goal; this time they did not try to keep the pace down, realizing that the Harpies were pushing them hard. Memories of flying for Gryffindor flitted through Charlie briefly as he calculated how fast the two teams flew. He knew professional Quidditch provided more intense play and higher speeds. Still, the pace of the players in front of him sent a chill down his spine as he reflected that his baby sister was one of those players swirling through the developing dogfight. _ She’s not a baby any more! Best not ever call her that again _, he thought.

_ ‘Holcomb to Cutacres to Pantayne, the Wasps swirl and swarm a bit and it’s Pantayne to Cutacres who sloth-rolls away from a Bludger from Gilbourne, Cutacres to Holcomb who shoots Holcomb Scores! Tie score, 10 10!’ _

Charlie tried using the Omnioculars Bill handed him, and gave it up as a bad job. The two teams simply flew too fast to track well when zoomed in. The Quaffle possession bounced back and forth, the Wasps using their larger body size to try and disrupt the Harpies formations. The Harpies capitalized on their smaller size for speed and maneuverability, nimbly shifting their formations up, down, left, right. Not every possession resulted in a goal for either team, and still the points began to rack up. Harpies by 10, Wasps back again to tie the score, Wasps by 20 then the Harpies drove three goals past Wilkerson in succession. Charlie stole a quick glance at the scoreboard display, Wasps 50, Harpies 50 and the time in play-- He looked closer, that couldn’t be right, but yes, the play clock showed the match in session for 37 minutes.

Just over a half-hour of non-stop possession, maneuvers, goal attempts. Far more than five attempts by each team to bring the score to this tie. Charlie leaned into Bill next to him. ‘This game’s going to be decided by the Seekers,’ he said, and Bill nodded in return. Charlie scanned for those two players, both circling high above the action, swooping through figure-eight turns and loops as they scanned for the elusive tiny golden Snitch.

_ ‘Arnstead blocks Cutacres shot, Pantayne recovers, they’re off back down the pitch with Cutacres to Pantayne to Holcomb to _ ** _Glencross steals the Quaffle_ ** _ ! They’re still in Harpies territory! Glencross to Goodchild-Browne a long pass to Weasley and Weasley scores! Harpies 60 Wasps 50!’ _

The Wasps regained possession and swept through the Harpies, putting on a burst of speed and shuffling through a series of passes.

_ ‘Pantayne scores! 60 all.’ _

Charlie managed to spot Ginny taking the Quaffle into her arm following that goal and swirling around. They managed to dodge and block the Wasps back towards the Wasp goals when a Bludger caught Glencross a glancing blow across her hips. She kept her balance and course but Pantayne, whom Charlie identified by the facial markings, stooped in and punched the Quaffle out of her grip. Holcomb recovered it, and they dashed back around. With a quick series of three passes, Cutacres scored another goal, bringing the score to 70 - 60 Wasps.

Glencross took possession and the Harpies executed tight loops into formation, once again shifting themselves through a confusing series of swoops, passing the Quaffle back and forth between them both vertically and horizontally. It would look as though one of the Chasers dropped the ball, but their teammate would be right underneath and scoop it into their center. Charlie held his breath as two Bludgers in quick succession bored in on Ginny, but she rolled away from them both just before they could hit her, not changing her course toward the goal posts at all.

_ ‘Weasley to Goodchild-Browne to Glencross to Weasley and all three Harpy Chasers close into the Harpy Snarl! This is astounding, folks, they’re executing a perfect Harpy Snarl with Weasley, who’s been flying Reserve for barely seven months!’ _

Charlie’s jaw dropped as the three Chasers merged into one unit, each player rolling around a common central course line, their bodies tucked inside the formation. He could tell they passed the Quaffle between them but could not see who held it at any given moment. They held this spiraling mass of ball-moving arms until they neared the 30 metre point from the three goal hoops.

_ ‘And the Snarl is splitting! Goodchild-Brown to the left goal, Glencross to the center, Weasley to the right- Wilkerson is eyeing them, he doesn’t have time, he’s got to choose the correct one, the Harpies are closing, 10 metres! Seven! Wilkerson moves to defend against Goodchild, Five metres and _ ** _Weasley Scores_ ** _ ! Weasley executes her first ever Harpy’s Snarl perfectly and takes the score to 70 - 70!’ _

_ ‘Cutacres takes possession, they’re off again, passes to Holcomb who dodges a Bludger from Jones, passes to Pantayne…’ _

The duel continued at a pace that made Charlie recall how difficult breathing at speed could be with the slipstream wind tearing at your face. Chasers dodged Bludgers, Beaters drove the iron balls harder and harder towards their opposing teams. Over it all, seeming to be forgotten the two Seekers circled and searched for that elusive Snitch. The Wasps scored again making the tally 80 to 70. During all of it, Harry kept up the chorus of cheers from the Family Box, with other Harpies fans around them joining in. Each time Ginny executed a play, Harry surprised Charlie by dancing a jig on that bench that put him high enough to be visible around the stadium.

The two teams of Chasers got into a squabbling dogfight again, with Bludgers adding to the melee and both sides scrambling for possession yet not being able to move the Quaffle in either direction. Charlie cocked his head curiously as he noticed Harry pausing the cheers, looking up. He followed Harry’s gaze to spot Ginny climbing above the fray. _ That’s more a Seeker’s move _, he thought. Cutacres caught the Quaffle as a Bludger smacked into Goodchild-Brown’s side and she lost her grip.

_ ‘It’s Cutacres to Pantayne, to Holcomb, Back to Pantayne who passes to WEASLEY INTERCEPTS! Weasley dives out of the sun and intercepts Pantayne’s pass! They’re in Wasp territory, the Harpies Chasers are closing formation, Weasley to Goodchild-Browne to Glencross and yes! It's the Harpy Snarl again! They’re in tight, I can’t even tell who’s got the Quaffle, they split out again Weasley to left and straight at Wilkerson, Glencross to right, Goodchild-Browne to center Wilkerson is looking between Weasley and Goodchild, he needs to decide NOW! Weasley is boring straight on, she’s caught Wilkerson’s eye, he hesitates and _ ** _Goodchild-Brown SCORES! Tie score again, 80 all!’_ **

The Wasps took possession again after the goal and tore down the pitch. Jones and Gilbourne set up their barrage dance again, swooping in behind the Wasp Beaters Rosier and Harkiss repeatedly to smack the Bludgers the Wasps just directed at a Harpy into another course altogether. Gayle Armstead valiantly stopped two more goal attempts by the Wasps with deflections. The Wasps recovered each time and came back.

Armstead tipped the Quaffle on the third attempt into Goodchild-Brown’s fingers and the Harpies shot around back towards the Wasp goals. The flight proved a scramble of passes, with Harkiss and Rosier successful at disrupting their attempts to form a Harpy Snarl again. Still the Harpies kept possession and fought into range for a goal.

_ ‘Weasley to Goodchild-Browne; Goodchild shoots but Wilkerson stops it to save, passes to Pantayne, to Cutacres back to Pantayne. Jones smacks a Bludger into the Quaffle Pantayne fumbles Weasley Recovers! Another spectacular dive and Weasley outside loops oh Merlin the g-forces in that but she keeps the Quaffle. She’s in a vertical climb near the west goal, she’s climbing like lightning but Wilkerson is there to defend, no way Weasley gets this one past him. _

_ ‘She starts spinning as she climbs, faster, straight up spinning into a blur-’ _

Bill began laughing and pounded Charlie on his back. ‘This is going to be great!’ he shouted.

‘There’s no way she’ll score, Wilkerson’s too close,’ Charlie yelled back over the crowd. Bill grinned at him.

‘Five galleons says she does!’ Charlie focused on the look in his brother’s eyes, then shook his head. Turning back to the action, ‘No bet. You know something.’

_ ‘Weasley still spinning, Wilkerson sees her, he’s ready, she’s climbing and SHE SHOOTS BUT IT’S WILD but Wilkerson doesn’t see it because Weasley’s still boring in towards him… Wait, no, it’s not a wild throw the Quaffle is arcing towards the center goal hoop, rising, rising, Wilkerson sees it now, hauls around… _

_ ‘Greyling goes into a dive! She’s spotted the Snitch, we can’t see it though, her dive is aiming towards and below Roglosel, he sees her maneuver, he’s looking for the Snitch, he’s diving steeply, both Seekers are committed now… _

_ ‘Weasley SCORES! The Quaffle sails through the center goal hoop! Harpies 90 Wasps 80… _

_ ‘Greyling pulls up. It was a feint! Roglosel is committed to his dive but Greyling is climbing, hand out and SHE SNATCHES THE SNITCH! Harpies win! 240 to 80 in a super fast-paced scoring drive for both teams, 98 minutes into the game Greyling takes the Snitch!’ _

Charlie stood, still frozen in his stance when he'd watched what looked like a truly wild throw fly smooth and true through the center goal hoop. _ My sister did that _ , he thought. _ The one we told couldn't play Quidditch. That he and Bill discovered sneaking into the broom shed when she was nine. That _...

He turned to Bill. 'You knew she'd make that shot! You _ knew _!' Bill laughed, head tossing his long hair back, dragon-claw earring bouncing against his neck.

'That summer Mum and Dad brought the family to Egypt, we had a sort of pitch set up at the bivouac site for the dig. I watched her one night, sneak out for a broom and fly. Then she started doing a vertical climb by the goal posts, and I realized she also snuck a Quaffle out with her. She was doing that spin thing, then tossing the Quaffle. Missed more than she made the shot, but it looked pretty obvious she would figure it out.'

'She was what, 12? And we kept telling her she couldn't play. She's bloody brilliant!' Bill nodded.

'She was just shy of 12, yeah. And yeah, you didn't get to see her play for Gryffindor, did you?' Charlie shook his head. ‘To think she started flying when she was nine.’

‘Six,’ said Hermione, behind them. ‘She started using your brooms to learn to fly when she was six.’ Bill and Charlie turned to look at her, faces full of skepticism.

‘You’re taking the mickey,’ said Charlie.

‘Nah, she’s right.’ George replied. ‘Fred and I found out that last year we went to Hogwarts, when Umbitch banned us from Quidditch. We were amazed how good she was already, Hermione told us the same thing. So Fred asked her how she got into the broom shed, and she reminded us we’d taught her a Muggle way to pick locks.’ He pointed to Charlie. ‘She made a point of using your broom first, Charlie, says it’s because the night she started, you’d told her that day she couldn’t fly yet.’

Charlie turned to his brother Bill. ‘I will be dipped in shit! You didn’t catch on until three years later.’ Shaking their heads, both brothers shared a big laugh at their own expense.

The crowd around them craned their necks to watch the two teams descending to the ground, dismounting, and start walking past each other in two lines, each player shaking hands as they passed their counterparts.

_ ‘What a thrilling game! Thank you all for attending, and we shall see you again in four days for Harpies and Ballycastle Bats.’ _

As the two teams began to move towards their respective exits from the pitch, the Harpies fans sent up another cheer. Charlie watched as Ginny Weasley's #1 Fan appeared to lead the entire stadium through the cheering. Then, as the teams disappeared from sight into their tunnels, he turned and jumped off the bench he'd used. Both he and Bill broke into huge smiles as he approached.

'Bloody brilliant, Harry! Did Ginny know?' Charlie asked.

'We'd talked about me doing this, yeah, but she said wait until she made Starter. I figured why not today when we learned this morning she'd be starting in Gerry's place.'

'Good disguise, if that's your plan,’ Bill said, laughing and slapping Harry on his back. ‘From a distance I couldn't even tell; hard enough standing here next to you.'

Harry grinned. 'Are you going to the post-game press thing, Bill?' he asked. 'If so, take Charlie. I've got to get out of this before I show up. Trying to keep the focus on Gin, yeah.'

Bill nodded in reply. 'Yeah, but not to the pubs after. I need to get to the Burrow or answer to Fleur.'

Charlie chuckled, and leaned in to his brother. ‘Bit whipped, there, Bill?’

‘No,’ Bill replied. ‘Married, which you don’t understand, yeah? I expect your dragons don’t respond the same way when you’re late.’ The three of them laughed.

Harry nodded. 'That's good, Charlie, you can go with Bill and I'll meet you after the briefing.' And with that, he stepped up to the back of the Family Box and into one of the restrooms there. Charlie turned to Bill, and the brothers left the Family Box together.

GHGHGHGHGH

The sun rode low in the sky several hours later as the door to the Cow and Corgi closed behind Charlie, sealing off the victory celebration cacophony from his ringing ears. He set off down the pavement with Ginny and Harry, and Ginny in the middle wrapped her arms through both of theirs. ‘Oh my gods, Charlie, I am so happy you could be here today!’ she chortled, pulling them both closer to her. ‘How long are you here for?’

‘Oh, a good bit, I expect,’ he answered cryptically. ‘I’ll tell the whole family when we get home.’ She turned her head to face him, eyes bright, and grinned.

‘So a while, and you’ve got news.’ He nodded, grinning back. ‘What’s her name?’

Charlie laughed, causing a few other pedestrians to glance at them in the growing shadows. ‘Try your best to guess, Ginny, but I’m not answering until I tell the family all at once.’

‘So not a _ her _ , must be a _ him _,’ she teased, and he laughed again, noting Harry paying close attention.

‘Right, not a her, nor a him, will you get out of me. The. Whole. Family.’ Harry laughed at the look of frustration on Ginny’s face. ‘How near is the apparition point, Harry? Sooner we get to the Happy Harpy, sooner we Floo to the Burrow.’

‘Just up here, there’s a spot designated toward the back of this car park.’ They turned through the entry to the car park, walking nonchalantly for all the world to ignore three people getting ready to find their car and depart. Close to the back, they stepped behind a small shack, and with soft popping sounds, left the spot.

Not too far across the city, they appeared in Llewelyn Alley and quickly entered The Happy Harpy, rubbing their hands for warmth. Ginny and Harry responded to several greetings as a joyful cheer went up: ‘Harpies Victorious!’ Approaching the bar and Christian, Harry opened his mouth to order.

The inside door to the Happy Harpy closed with a loud rattle, and all eyes turned to take in an intimidating tall figure: swarthy skin with a facial mask of tattooed curving bars, short hair, and rather upscale Muggle coat and trousers. Charlie recognized Bear Pantayne, the Chaser from the Wasps. Next to them, arm linked through theirs, stood a petite sandy-blonde witch, a welcoming grin on her face.

'Oi, Weasley!' Bear called loudly, quieting the room, 'You're more difficult to track down than a Van Diemen’s Devil.'

The room quieted even more as they started walking towards the three of them standing by the bar. Even the children seemed to be bristling.

'I looked for you in the Cow and Corgi where your mates told me you'd left already. Glad I caught you here, you and I've a bit of business to conclude.' Charlie felt Harry shift his stance next to him, growing relaxed yet with a whipcord tension, right hand just at the cuff of his left sleeve. He found himself matching the movements, his own hand resting by the gap to his open coat, close to his wand.

'You've an advantage of me, Pantayne,' replied Ginny, a smirk on her face. 'I thought we concluded our business earlier today.' Bear stopped next to the bar, a meter and a bit from Ginny. They nodded to Christian.

'Are you the proprietor, then?'

'I am,' Christian said. 'And what's your business here then, keeping in mind we run a family establishment.' 

Bear tossed his head back, peals of laughter erupting from their open mouth and grinning eyes. 'It's nothing that will disturb your house, Publican, trust me on that,' they said, eyes glinting as the witch next to them reached into her purse and set a stack of 20 gold galleons on the bar. 'Do you have firewhiskey, or are you not licensed for spirits?' 

Both Cissy and Christian eyed the stack of coins. 'We brew our own here, sir, and do not distill spirits. Though if you've brought some, we won't object... in moderation.'

Bear shook their head slowly, still grinning ear to ear. 'No, for what I needs must do, I like your brew. A shout to the House, then, with of course the appropriate tipple for the youngsters, but for the wee lass here--' he nodded towards Ginny, then read the blackboard listing the special brews for the night-- 'and myself, a pint each of your Harpy's Delight, if you please. Once that's out, I'll take care of our business.'

'I hope it won't take long, as we've an appointment with our family we were about to leave for.' Ginny cocked her head, obviously curious. As Christian and Cissy began pulling taps to fill mugs, their wait staff gathered to distribute the drinks. Quite a few of the other folk present came up to help getting their own beverages of choice, and before long at all everyone held something, looking at Bear Pantayne expectantly. They took their pint glass in hand, bowed to the assembly, and turned back to Ginny. Then, in a glorious tenor, they began singing:

> Kind friends and companions, come join me in rhyme
> 
> Come lift up your voices in chorus with mine
> 
> Come lift up your voices, all grief to refrain
> 
> For we may or might never all meet here again

Charlie found himself joining in now with the chorus, recognizing the song for one his father taught him and Bill when they reached their 17th birthdays.

> So here's a health to the company and one to my lass
> 
> Let's drink and be merry all out of one glass
> 
> Let's drink and be merry, all grief to refrain
> 
> For we may or might never all meet here again

As the company's voices stilled, Bear turned to the room as a whole.

> Here's a health to a wee lass with tresses like flame
> 
> I came here to Holyhead some Harpies to tame
> 
> We mounted our brooms, we played us a game
> 
> The stakes ever high, for fortune and fame

The house again swelled in volume as everyone now joined in the chorus, smiles beginning to replace the somewhat worried faces when it seemed there might be violence. Bear turned back to Ginny and continued on.

> Here's a health to a wee lass that I met so well
> 
> For style in her Quidditch there's none can excel
> 
> I came here to Holyhead some Harpies to tame,
> 
> And she schooled me at Chaser and put me to shame
> 
> So here's a health to the company and one to this lass…
> 
> Let's drink and be merry all out of one glass
> 
> Let's drink and be merry, all grief to refrain
> 
> For we may or might never all meet here again

They raised their glass high to the gathered crowd and clinked it to Ginny's, who grinned wickedly back at them. Then they proceeded to drink. Neither paused, the bottoms tilting up as they rapidly swallowed the contents without spilling any to either side of their mouths. Ginny finished hers marginally quicker than Bear. They both turned towards Christian, who nodded towards the hearth, and the people standing between the two Quidditch Chasers scrambled to the side as they turned and hurled their empty glasses together, shattering loudly in the hearth.

Ginny turned to Christian as a resounding cheer went up, all the patrons raising their drinks and joining the toast. She winked to Christian, who then pulled another pint each and passed them to her and Bear. Ginny stood on a nearby empty chair, raising her pint towards Bear. The room grew silent again.

'To the Wasps,' she called out loudly, 'to Bear Pantayne...' She paused, the silence thickening as they raised their pint back. 'To willing foes, and plenty of airspace!' Then she and they both again tossed back their pints in a second race. This time, Ginny slammed her glass down on the bar a good few seconds before they did.

Their huge laugh rolled around the room again, and eyes glinting they looked to Charlie. 'I'll wager you're related, by the resemblance,' they said. Charlie grinned and nodded.

'My younger sister,' he said, holding out his hand. Bear took it in a big handshake, then looked to Harry, helping Ginny down from the chair.

'And you'd be?' Bear asked. Harry grinned slightly, and took the hand Bear offered.

'Harry. And I'm hers,' he replied, nodding sideways to Ginny. Bear laughed again.

'Wise, the way you say that. I hope you know how lucky you are.'

Harry’s smile grew larger. 'She reminds me every day.'

Bear nodded back, gathering Ginny's and Charlie’s eyes again as they nodded to their own companion. 'And this is Neeter. I belong to her.' With chuckles all around, Bear turned back to Ginny. 'I'll not keep you longer from your appointment, Weasley, but I will say, I look forward to the next match.'

'What, to being trounced again? I'll be happy to comply,' she replied cheekily. 'And my friends call me Ginny.' They bowed to her.

'And mine, Bear. Never Paddington or Paddy.'

‘To next match, then, yeah?’ Bear nodded, smiling broadly. Charlie nudged Ginny, and the three of them turned and walked towards the hearth. Ginny took a pinch of floo powder after dropping a coin in the box and turned back to the crowd. With a flourish, she bowed to the house, winked at Bear Pantayne, spun while tossing her powder into the fire and stepped forward, ‘The Burrow!’ The flames flared green and she spun away. Harry followed quickly, then Charlie stepped into the Floo, whirling past myriad rooms until he stepped out in the sitting room at his childhood home.

The entire family seemed to be gathered in the one room. Harry and Ginny stood slightly to the side of the hearth, arms wrapped around each other. Charlie wondered briefly if once again Harry’s rather notorious dislike for Floo travel came into play, but Ginny’s laughter and weaving seemed not to support that. She saw Charlie and laughed again.

‘I think those two toasts got me rather pissed, Charlie!’ she chortled, ‘Harry here arrived just in time to catch me.’ 

‘You should’ve seen her,’ George chuckled. ‘Little Miss Chaser who can spiral up a goalpost waving her arms and trying to balance on one foot!’ Ginny glared at George, who jumped slightly when she reached for her wand. Harry winked at him as he tucked her yew wand into a secure pocket.

‘Harry, give me back my wand!’ she grumbled.

‘I will, when you’re a little more sober, so you can hex him properly,’ Harry replied, and everyone laughed at that. Charlie looked around now and realized Molly, Angelina and Fleur weren’t in the room, and started off towards the kitchen. Partway there, Bill pressed a tumbler of firewhiskey into his hand, raised his own.

‘To a sister that’s proving us both prats about letting her play Quidditch,’ he said, and Charlie laughed. They clinked their glasses lightly and sipped.

“She is that,’ he replied, then nodding, turned and continued on into the kitchen. To his surprise, Molly Weasley sat at the long table as Angelina, Fleur and Audrey bustled about, moving pans and pots about on the stove. Angelina looked around as he came in.

‘Charlie, good, you can start setting the table,’ Angelina said. Molly started to stand up, and Charlie gently pressed on her shoulder.

‘Let us, Mum,’ he said. ‘Besides, I think you’re going to want to be well relaxed in a bit.’ Molly looked into her son's eyes.

‘Something I should know, Charlie?’

‘I’ve already told Ginny when she asked, I’ll tell the whole family at once, Mum. So yes, there is, and no, I won’t tell you first.’ He grinned at her and stepped to the sideboard cabinet and started levitating dishes and glasses to the table, followed by silverware. Then Percy’s voice rang through the house.

‘Would everybody please come into the Sitting Room?’ Looking between each other, the five of them moved into the crowd in the next room, though Angelina stayed in the doorway, keeping an eye on the cooktop and oven. Audrey walked over to stand next to Percy, taking his hand in hers. ‘As you all know, even you, Charlie because I’ve written to you about her, Audrey and I have been seeing each other for several years now. Yesterday I asked her to do me the honor of becoming my wife.’

‘And I said yes,’ Audrey said, raising her left hand. Percy touched his wand to her ring finger and her engagement ring appeared, the disillusioning charm ended. The family broke out in cheers, more hugging and kisses than Charlie’d seen in ages going around the room. Molly and Arthur both joined their third-oldest son and his fiance, embracing them both warmly. Charlie contributed his own congratulations, and waited a bit for it to quiet some.

Then he shouted out, ‘Oi! Not to steal the thunder from Percy and Audrey, but I’ve got some news too.’ The room quieted and they all turned towards him. ‘About six months ago I received an owl from the head of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Seems my boss at the Romanian Reserve gave them my name. She invited me over for an interview a few months back, and again a month ago for a second interview. They are opening a small dragon reserve in the Hebrides Island, and literally I mean small dragons. She offered, and I accepted a position to lead training for new employees. I spent the last couple weeks clearing up things in Romania, my notice and such. As of today, I’m officially back in Great Britain.’

The room erupted again in cheers and congratulations, this time directed towards Charlie. Ginny and Harry reached him first, as they stood close, and he caught them gathering their coats and going through and out the kitchen door. Then the rest of the family swamped him.

Nearly a quarter hour later, Angelina hollered that dinner was ready and would everyone please take their seats. Molly looked around and then asked the room in general, ‘Where are Ginny and Harry?’

‘I saw them head out a bit back,’ said Charlie. ‘I’ll go get them.’

Charlie stepped out the kitchen door, still chuckling as he pulled his coat on at the protectiveness his mother still projected on him, despite his 28 years. To all her children, he acknowledged to himself, pausing before the steps to let his eyes adjust to the dark. The crisp coldness of inhaled air bit hard on his sinus’ and he pulled the coat slightly tighter around him. Then he quietly cast a warming charm while his eyes drifted upward to the moonless sky.

Glittering multicolored gems winked down on him through the cloudless, still sky. The wide band of the Milky Way spanned from horizon to horizon. Charlie always loved the night; perhaps the fact that the majority of dragon species were nocturnal caused that. Perhaps his own nocturnal inclinations sparked his love for dragons. Either way, the affinity he felt for the time when the sun illuminated the opposite side of the globe from where he stood filled him with more warmth than either his charm or his coat.

Once again he felt amazement at how much light the myriad suns above managed to cast upon this small stone, so far away. Looking around slowly, knowing motion would be his first perception, he spotted them not so much as their distinct selves, as by the moving silhouettes as they occluded the point light sources while they flew. Right, they were over the Quidditch Pitch. Of course they were.

He stepped off the porch onto the frosted grass path. Very little snow covered the ground despite the winter, and the path to the family pitch stood clear before him. He continued to glance upwards as he walked, making sure his sister and her boyfriend still galavanted about the sky. He lost them as he passed under the trees of the orchard bordering the playing field, but spotting them again as he came to the edge took less than a second.

He could tell which one flew which broom by their relative size. That provided the only means, though. The rest of their movement provided no clue, their flying flawless and effortless. He stood in awe as they swirled and swooped, obviously not playing one-on-one Quidditch. Simply two people who both enjoyed flying.

No. _ Enjoyed _ felt too insufficient to describe what he witnessed. Their movements matched and mirrored each other, timeless in execution. Turning at the exact same instant, climbing, diving, rolling. Even when they turned away to circle back to each other, the movements synchronized perfectly. The only sound came when they swooped low enough for him to perceive the rush of their slipstream.

Then they climbed again, twisting, swerving, rolling in a series that reminded Charlie of Purple Martins with the perfection in the timing. And still, they flew silently. Then they split away from each other in wide turns, back straight towards each other, and briefly his heart leapt to his throat as it appeared a collision was imminent.

Instead, he gasped as both lifted their hands from their brooms when they neared each other. Reaching out, reaching across, and as the two forms merged into one, the brooms spun into a tight circle where they gathered each other in their embrace. The spin slowed, and slowly they spiraled down, down, ever silent, ever entwined, until they came low enough for him to begin seeing more than shape and silhouette. His eyes widened incredulously. There, astride their brooms, still spiralling slowly to earth, fully controlled in the air, Ginny and Harry snogged each other, totally oblivious to the audience on the ground.

Their descent paused with a small gap between the frosted grass and their feet. The graceful pirouette continued and Charlie watched in awe while they continued the kiss. Neither broom so much as bobbled in height. That Ginny possessed that much control in her flying didn't surprise him much after watching her play earlier. But Harry, while he'd heard all the stories about him becoming the youngest Seeker his first year at Hogwarts, his amazing Snitch captures...

Charlie recalled playing only twice in family weekend Quidditch against Harry, and both times he'd been busy playing as a Chaser and trying to out-score Ginny to watch Potter's flying. This control, this effortless smooth, painstakingly slow gentle swirl around a single point in space while snogging... captured his soul and froze his tongue. This man could well be the century's greatest Seeker if he'd chosen Quidditch over being an Auror.

Their kiss broke, yet he stood enraptured by their floating embrace, each face coming into view as their bodies and brooms rotated around each other, their eyes locked together in complete focus. Charlie felt both the exquisite tenderness and incredible strength that flowed between the couple. Their universe included nothing, no one, outside themselves. _ Well _ , he thought, _ I am still in shadow from the orchard _.

Ginny's right hand slid from behind Harry's neck and caressed his cheek lightly. Charlie felt like a voyeur as the electricity flowing between the couple magnified. _ Mum will be furious if she learns I couldn't speak _, he thought briefly, before Ginny's voice carried through the cold air with a tropical warmth.

'A perfect day with a perfect partner.' Harry smiled back, his own hand mirroring hers along her cheek. Their breath expanded around them like the swirling arms of a galaxy. 'Being told I'm a Starter, then you, leaping up as my Number One Fan! You were _ brilliant _, Harry.'

His smile lit his face in the starlight. 'I couldn't resist. I know we said when you made Starter permanently, but...'

'No, it was perfect, Harry.' She pulled her face back from him a wee bit, her own smile matching his. 'I'm sure you spotted my manic grin when I first saw you. If we hadn't been talking about it, I don't think I'd have known it was you. You look so different without your glasses, even without that warpaint.' They both chuckled. 'You didn't make it to the post-game press conference, though.'

He shook his head slowly, then leaned in to gently nuzzle her nose with his bringing a giggle to her lips.

'No, I needed some private time in the loo. Make Ginny Weasley's Number One Fan disappear into his superhero secret identity, yeah?'

'Is that all you needed?'

'Saving that for later, Weasley.' Clouds of steam drifted away from them in gentle curves as their silence stretched. Her left hand slid up under the Harpies knit cap, fingers disappearing in his hair.

'I think it was Jones from _ Witch Weekly _ that asked if I'd confirm I knew who Number One Fan is. I knew she wanted me to say Why yes, indeed, one Harry Potter. Gwenog started to say that wasn't a Quidditch related question, but I jumped in with Yeah, I know, they're Weasley's Number One Fan. That's what they told everybody, right there on their shirt.' Harry chuckled, and Charlie smiled at the memory of his sister’s cheekiness as well. 'Merlin, I hope someone got a photograph of the expression on her face.'

Silence between them again, yet it seemed to Charlie that something passed between them, unspoken, tangible. It reminded him of watching his parents whenever they considered something about one of his siblings, both when someone got caught doing something they shouldn't, and when they watched the family on various holidays, birthdays.

‘Percy! Him and Audrey,’ Ginny spoke first.

'Charlie's news, yeah?' Harry replied 'Here you thought he'd found a human rather than more dragons.' Ginny leaned her head back, laughing loudly.

'Oh, I was _ so _ wrong on that one.' Brown eyes met green ones again. 'Massive fail. But damn, he's back in Britain for good! Harry...' Her expression became serious, both hands sliding to his cheeks, bringing his face, his eyes closer to hers. 'A perfect day, with a perfect companion. There's only one thing that will make this day any better than it's been.'

Harry's fingers traced a line along her jaw, across her lips and back, up her cheekbone, and Charlie saw her shiver. Not from the cold, he felt sure, and began hoping the two wouldn't get too carried away in front of him.

'What's that, Gin?' The soft voice surprised Charlie, striking him again that even that felt as if Harry caressed his sister.

'Marry me, Harry. Say you'll marry me, and this will be the most perfect day ever!' Charlie's breathing stopped. He couldn't believe while on an errand from his mother he'd managed to stumble into witnessing a proposal. He couldn't tear his eyes from them, their joined gaze locking him in place. The sense of expectation grew as the silence stretched.

'I can't believe I'm saying this, Gin, but--' Her smile faltered the tiniest bit at his pause. 'We're not ready yet. We've made progress on a lot of your goals, but there’s still more. The sports reporters mostly list me second, but not the rest of those idiots. And you still need to find your house.' Her smile remained, her eyes blazing into his. Charlie shook his head in disbelief at the words he heard. 'Ask me again in a bit.'

That broke the hold. That last bit, just the tiny bit too much. 'You dickhead,' Charlie shouted. 'Did you just turn my sister down?' Even his outburst didn't interrupt their control on their brooms, and somewhere deep inside the pride and surprise at their abilities flared. Just not enough to calm his Weasley temper.

'Charlie!' Ginny called out. 'How long have you been here?'

'Never mind that, Ginny. Potter, I've been watching you all damn day after you came out from under that Cloak. It's bloody obvious to a flobberworm that you're in love with my sister and she can't hide how much she loves you any better! Where in the hell do you get off turning her proposal down? I never took you for being a damn traditionalist...'

'Charlie, shut up.' Ginny's tone caught him unawares, too much like their mothers to ignore. Those twin brown torches now focused on him. Even in the dark, he could feel the blaze. What surprised him more, despite the tone of voice, what surprised him the most involved the still huge smile on her face, the laugh barely contained. 'It's only fair, that's exactly what I told him when he proposed to me.'

That stopped him, his face morphing into total surprise. His gaze shifted back and forth between the two of them as their feet finally touched the ground and they dismounted their brooms. Both of them still hovered on the edge of outright mirth.

'He proposed?'

'Yes, right after she finished Hogwarts,' Harry replied.

'You proposed and she turned you down?' 

Harry did laugh now, shaking his head firmly: No. 'No, she told me we weren't ready and to ask her again.' 

Charlie could feel his mouth working, lips opening and closing, tongue flapping, and only incoherent noises emerging.

'I thought Bill told you,' Ginny said. 'I told him last Christmas, just before Harry arrived, and you were there.' Still making nonsense noises, Charlie continued a bit looking from one face to the other. Then he took a deep breath, savoring the cold air's slight burn down his windpipe. Feeling his center calm down, he turned to his sister.

'No, he didn't,' he said. 'Ginny, George would in a heartbeat, particularly trying to recruit me to prank you two about it. Ron's too oblivious, but do you really believe that Bill, Percy, or I would violate a sibling's trust about something said in confidence like that?'

The three of them looked at each other, gazes shifting in an odd dance reminiscent of a classic American western film stand-off. Then slowly Harry began laughing, followed by Ginny, and Charlie felt himself drawn into the mirth. The cold-smoking breath from their laughter hung in the still air about them. Ginny walked over to Charlie and gathered him into her arms, burying her face into his chest, still shaking with her now muffled laughter. Gradually they quieted, though chuckles still erupted as their eyes met and then they'd look away to calm again.

Charlie shook his head slowly. 'Watching you two fly, that was– awesome. It felt like you were one, I don’t know one mind, one creature. Ginny, I’m not as surprised about you, but, damn, Harry, Quidditch lost a great one when you decided on Auror. Not to mention watching the epic contests that you two playing against each other would be.' Harry shrugged, stepping forward.

'I'd have left her coughing in my dust,' he said. Ginny laughed, letting go of her hug and turning away from Charlie.

'In your dreams, Potter,' she replied, gathering him close to her. 'You barely keep up with me as it is.'

Charlie shook his head, laughing. ‘My point exactly.’

'Why are you out here, anyway,' Ginny asked. Charlie shook his head, still quivering with internal laughing.

'Mum sent me, it’s time for tea. And I've lost track of how long ago that was, watching you two fly...'

Ginny hugged her brother again, then let go and gathered Harry into her arms. ‘We better get moving, then.’ They set off towards the broom shed. Charlie followed, watching the little things, hands squeezing, thumbs rubbing the back of a hand, glances between the two of them.

‘OK, so you two aren’t ready to get married yet,’ Charlie said after they hung their brooms in place. ‘You want to buy a house, Ginny?’

‘Yes,’ she replied, ‘all of my own. And like Harry said, get it out there that I’m not *just* Harry Potter’s girl. That’s why he came up with this delightfully ridiculous get-up he wore today.’

‘Rather delightfully _ brilliant _ get-up, thank you, as no one could recognize me.’ Even in the starlight, Charlie could see the smirk on Harry's face. Ginny shoved his shoulder, but he used the push to spin and gather her into his arms. Charlie took a few more steps before he stopped and turned, realising they'd stopped. They'd come close enough to the Burrow that the warm light from the windows revealed more details. She stood slightly on tip-toe, bringing her face nearer his. Arms wrapped around his neck and fingers pushing up into his hair under his knit cap, she gently pressed her nose to his.

'The brilliant parts are my suggestions,' she teased, and he scoffed at her.

'I thought up the two-part face paint,' he responded. She giggled.

'I thought up disillusioning your eyeglasses so you could still see where the hell I was while cheering.' He nodded slowly. Charlie felt captured by the byplay between their eyes, the same feeling he got watching Molly and Arthur holding silent conversations.

'I'll give you that.' Harry whispered. 'So, are you going to wait?' 

She laughed back at him, kissed his lips lightly. 'I love you, Potter. You're worth waiting for, I believe I've already proved that. But what if some witch comes along and steals your heart away?'

Harry shook his head at her. 'Ginny, I gave you my heart before I ever kissed you.'

'Oi, lovebirds, I get it, you're not becoming engaged to marry yet,' Charlie called. 'Please tell me you're at least shacked up together.' The startled couple pushed apart, turning towards him.

'Charlie!' Ginny cried, cheeks growing even redder than the cold air made them, the blush spreading down her neck. Harry stood speechless, eyes wide, his lips forming a huge _ Oh _. Charlie burst out laughing, gripping his sides.

'You two should see your faces!'

Charlie bounced his regard between the indignant astonishment that flushed his sister’s face redder than her hair, and the wide-eyed panicked desperation that highlighted her boyfriend's face. And yes, he enjoyed the outrage Ginny shows,, but that’s too familiar from years of living in the same house to make him laugh like this.

No, that’s all Potter. And he knows, he _ knows _ beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the only thing keeping The Boy Who Lived, the bloody Chosen One, Vanquisher of Voldemort, from bolting and galloping to the Apparition point to disappear, is a small freckled hand wrapped around his arm like a tourniquet.

Three times he tried to stop. Three times he gasped air into his belly, to get enough control over his mirth to explain. It’s only when Ginny’s wand came up that he let go his sides, raising his open hands palm forward in surrender. Again, he knew absolutely that he was moments away from spewing bats out his nose.

‘No worries, Harry,’ he gasped, ‘no need to run. It’s Ginny’s choice, not mine.’ He barely got that out before he exploded with another round of guffaws, this time at the relief flooding Harry. But he managed to get on top of this one quickly because that yew and unicorn hair wand twitched towards him. He pushed air towards Ginny with his palms, breathing deep and slow.

‘Ginny,’ he said quietly, using her name yet speaking to both of them, ‘who taught you to make a proper fist, and more importantly, how to use it?’ 

Harry was now intrigued, color returning to his cheeks like ripe apples. Ginny tilted her head slightly.

‘You and Bill.’ Her face still appeared stern, but her voice softened slightly, and she sounded so much like Mum after she’s done her grump that Charlie’s throat tightened a bit.

‘And when?’ he asked.

‘I was six, almost seven.’ 

He nodded.

‘We knew we wouldn’t be around as much by the time you started getting interested in boys. And Merlin help us, Firefly, but Mum and Dad blessed all of us with a huge gusto for life, including sex.’ He looked between the two of them. ‘Only reason I don’t have much of a regular bird is because I am so bloody damn taken with dragons. Whoever winds up in a relationship with me will need to either accept that dragons come first, or be so drawn to the critter themself that they’d be right next to me anyway.’ He grinned wickedly at Ginny. ‘After I taught you the difference between an uppercut and a hook, what did I tell you?’

Now came Ginny’s turn to laugh, nodding her head sideways towards Harry. Charlie nodded back, and she reached up to turn Harry’s face towards her. ‘He said to let him know when I was done with whoever hurt me, and he’d come collect the pieces for disposal. He knew where the dragons were.’ Then she turned back to Charlie. ‘He made me a promise once, Charlie, that _ that _ wasn’t going to happen until I took both our knickers off.’ Turning her face up to Harry’s, ‘And you kept that promise. I love you, Harry. You're worth waiting for, I believe I've already proved that.'

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ Harry replied.

‘Good!’ Charlie turned toward the house. ‘On that note, I’m going to tell Mum I called you down from your fly, and you’re right behind me. It’s getting colder out here.’ In the time since Charlie walked into the orchard, frost turned the grass of the garden into a crystalline fractal painting that crunched lightly underfoot. He heard Ginny and Harry following at a slower pace, pulling each other closer with arms around their sides. ‘I told you, you didn’t have much to worry about from my brothers,’ she said quietly.

‘You were right.’ A few steps more. ‘You know, he’s got a point. And it could be helpful to have an ally in this.’

‘So what are you saying, Harry?’

‘Pretty much the only time we don’t sleep at the same place is when you’ve an away game, or I’m on assignment.’ Charlie matched his pace to theirs, imagining Ginny leaning her head on Harry’s shoulder.

‘Yeah, I remember my room door during training lock-down opening more than a few times, and no one walked in.’ Charlie heard her soft giggle. ‘Bloody useful is a really good Invisibility Cloak.’ A rustle, soft press and smack of a light kiss. Probably him, given the perceived location of the sound. Probably on her head. Charlie wondered if they realized how good his hearing was.

‘What else, Harry? What _ aren’t _ you saying?’

‘Maybe look for your house to have a big enough bedroom for both of us?’

‘That’s a given, Potter.’

Charlie chuckled silently to himself. Oh, he wouldn’t be telling George, nor Bill or Percy about this. _ Won’t matter, they’re all clever enough to figure it out on their own _, he thought. That simply made it easy to affirm his word, what he’d told Ginny. He looked up to the glimmering plethora of stars again. His little sister might still be littler than him, but she definitely couldn’t be called a baby any longer. That thought brought up a memory long settled.

Well, two, really. Ginny, four years old and he, with Bill, went to Flourish & Blotts with Mum and Dad to get his books for his second year at Hogwarts. Used, of course, since he used several of Bill’s old ones. Ginny came along because they went on her birthday. While he and Mum gathered up the few they needed to buy, Dad and Bill went after his books.

Dad found her sitting on the floor in front of that shelf of children's books. She’d spotted a brand new book out, picked it up and paged through it slowly. They gathered around her and she looked up, brown eyes with gold flecks shining, wide in wonder. ‘Look, Daddy,’ she’d said, holding the book up. ‘It’s _ The Boy Who Lived _. Could this be my birthday present, please?’

Mum and Dad held one of their silent conversations while he and Bill exchanged grins, both knowing what the outcome would be. Already, Ginny knew well who to ask for certain things. Dad assured Mum he had a few extra silver sickles, and Ginny learned how to read from that book.

He laughed out loud suddenly, stopping until the young couple caught up with him.

‘What’s funny, Charlie?’ Ginny asked. He shook his head slightly.

‘Just fond memories flitting through my tired head, Firefly. Since I’m moving back home-ish, I expect.’ She reached up and patted his arm, then they walked ahead slightly.

‘Don’t wait too long remembering,’ she called, ‘or Mum will send us back out to get you.’ He laughed again, stepping up next to them.

_ This memory’s just for me _, he thought. The Friday before the Sunday that he and Bill rode the Hogwarts Express back to Hogsmeade, Ginny gathered all the stuffed toys she had into the sitting room. Not many of them, really, and all but one hand-me-downs from her older brothers, except Ron. Fred and George at seven, already planning one of their pranks off somewhere with Ron. Percy, 10, already looking over his books for the local school. She’d arranged those stuffed toys in seats, all looking one way, Bill she’d cajoled into playing the part of Arthur, and himself the part of the officiant. She’d painted the head of Bill’s old teddy bear with black ink, and had Bill ‘walk her down the aisle’ to where she stood next to that now black-haired bear stood, and Charlie performed the ceremony.

Yes, his little baby sister somehow managed to grow up and snag her childhood hero. He glanced at Potter, at the adoring look in his eyes. _ You’re a goner _ , Potter, he thought. _ And I’m damn glad you’re so much more than that book hero. _

No, he wouldn’t be telling any of his siblings about what he’d seen this evening. But he felt quite certain he knew _ exactly _ where that black-headed bear lay in a box in the Burrow’s attic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own JKR's characters. I do enjoy playing in the sandbox and say thank you for the opportunity.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta's, TheDistantDusk and Gin110881 for their help. Dusk asked if the song Bear Pantayne uses to toast Ginny's debut as a Starting Chaser is a real song. Yes, it is. Here's a link to a cover of it by The Chieftains. (Tried to make the link open in a new tab/window, but no go. And there will be some ads...)  
[Here's a Health to the Company, from A Chieftains Celebration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOhCiKi3VRw)
> 
> I truly intended a much shorter gap between Chapters on this; life, the universe, and other fic ideas said something about that to me. And, at the same time, my feelings about the gap lead me to push on with writing Chapter 3. No promises on when it will be done, I do say I am working on it now.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own JKR's characters. I do enjoy playing in the sandbox and say thank you for the opportunity.
> 
> On the one hand, this story is planned as three chapters. On the other hand, there will be some time between chapters going up, because I'm working on some other projects. On the Gripping Hand, I've already outlined this story so the writing won't take all that long... in between those other projects.
> 
> When I first read Luminous Beings Are We (Not This Crude Matter), the timing in the dates struck me, along with the concept that Harry’s parents and the Marauders would become fans. Plus, the parallels between the two stories, ties to the Hero’s Journey, touched me. Then I started researching new release films for Harry to take Ginny to see in 1999; and, well, the dates and the stars all lined up again.


End file.
